The Tale of Fairy Ninjas
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: Naruto and Hinata died on the battlefield and saving the Elemental Nation, but their missions isn't done yet. They were sent to another dimension to find a girl name Wendy and joined the guild name; Fairy Tail. Pairs: (NaruHina),(NaLu),(GruVia) and many more...
1. Prologue pt 1

_  
Hey everyone. Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

'thinking'

"speaking"

**"demon speaking" **

Prologue

AT THE BATTLEFIELD

The final fight was still ongoing where Naruto and Tobi were clashing both panting everyone who was fighting is still lying at the ground Sasuke who has betrayed Tobi and has joined the alliance to stop the masked man but still lying at ground with the others

"Hm looks like you still have chakra left Uzumaki" Tobi stands up "But this battle is mine" he walks to Naruto where he still stands.

"Heh like you ever win this battle" Naruto forms a rasengan at his hands "I'll never forgive for what you've to this world" Naruto charges to Tobi "HAAAAAAA!..ugh" Naruto falls to the ground 'ugh why now!' screams at his head

"Looks like you out of chakra Uzumaki" Tobi grabs Naruto at the neck

"Guuuuuhh" Naruto struggles for air 'Is this the end' thinking at his head

"I wi-" a powerful wind strucks Tobi smashes at the ground and lets go of Naruto "What was that!?" saying angrily

Naruto coughs as the figure gets close to Naruto "Thanks for the help I..huh?!" his eyes widened as he sees the figure was Hinata

"Naruto are you okay?!" Hinata asks Naruto as she was really worried

Tobi stands up "No matter how many comes to your aid" Madara teleports to the shinobis' backs "But I'll always win" Tobi tries to impale Naruto

"I won't let you..." Hinata quickly blocks Tobi's attack "LAY A SINGLE HAND ON HIM!" Hinata says angrily

"Ugh" Tobi was surprise that Hinata quickly blocks his attack "Your fast" Tobi teleports by the side of Hinata "for a Hyuga girl" Tobi tries to impale Naruto again

But Hinata still blocks it "I told you that I won't..." Hinata gathers strong wind at her palm "LAY A SINGLE HAND OR FINGER ON HIM!" Hinata strikes Madara at the stomach "WIND PALM!"

"I-IMPOSSIBLEEEEE!" Tobi flies and smashes to the ground once again "ugh"

Hinata stands up with her byakugan activated and does a stance "Your opponent.." Hinata's arms glows with flaming blue lion heads "IS MEEE!" seething with rage Hinata charges to Tobi

Hinata ferociously fights Tobi with rage 'Errr I can't follow up with her movements' Tobi keeps dodging Hinata's attacks 'She's too fast'

"Ugh" Naruto stares awe at Hinata with her swiftness "When did Hinata got that fast" Naruto keeps wondering when did Hinata got that fast.

Back at the battlefield Tobi still can't keep up with the Hyuga heiress 'I need a weak spot' as Tobi keep dodging the attacks Hinata finally spots a weakness at the abdomen 'finally here goes' Hinata struck the weakspot with her lion fists then struck the shoulders, legs ,and the ribs

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Tobi felt it with massive pain and dropped by his feet "ugh,ugh" Tobi looked at the heiress "It's...not...over..yet" Tobi finally lays at the ground

Hinata smiles then drops at her knees as well "I did it"

Naruto in awe at Hinata with her battle 'H-Hinata did it' Naruto felt pain the losing some consciousness 'ugh' Naruto smiled 'She really is worthy for being a leader' he then falls as well at the ground.

Hinata rushes to the jinjurichi's side "Naruto are you okay?" the blondie struggles to answer the question of the Hyuga heiress "Naruto please answer" little by little the blondie's eyes were opening "Naruto" the Hyuga heiress was happy when she saw her loved one awake

Tobi who was standing behind them with Sasuke's sword "DIE YOU VERMIN!" blood was dripping at the ground when he saw the both of them were stabbed at the heart

"H-Hinata...why did...you...ugh" Naruto coughed some blood

"Because I..." the Hyuga heiress as well coughed some blood

Naruto smiled "yeah I... know that...too" Hinata smiled and blushed "Now to end this" The jinjurichi grabbed Tobi's hand tightly

"GR...what are you doing you brat let me go!" Tobi struggling to get out of the blondie's grip "I said let me goo!" Naruto smiled

"I'm not letting go nor let you free!" the blondie tightening the grip "WE'LL DIE WITH YOU!"

"YOU..YOU ANNOYING PEST!" Tobi tries to suck both of them with the kamui

"EVEN IF YOU TRIED TO SUCK US EARLIER THAT STILL WON'T WORK WE'LL SEAL YOUR FAITH HERE!" Naruto and Hinata performing a hand sign with one of the their hands "IT'S OVER TOBI IT'S THE END!" a light shone from the heroes hand sign

"UGH...UGH" Tobi fearing the light "stay away,stay away" the light that shines at the face of darkness faded away "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The light shined so bright it woke up all of the two heroes' comrades, as they woke up they stared in awe, after the light fade away they saw the bodies of the the two heroes still holding the hand sign, they all walked close to them they all cried and bless them to be ok at the heavens Kakashi went close to them 'Naruto Hinata we wish you peace at the heavens' the copy ninja turned "everyone let us all bless the heroes who have saved this world" they all bowed their heads and blessed the two heroes

SOMEWHERE AT THE HEAVENS

"Where am I?" as the blondie raises his body he found himself in a sacred place "What is this place?" he turns his head to research the place but when he looked at the ground he found a sleeping Hinata "ugh Hinata?" "Is this heaven, but I don't feel like I'm in heavens"

"So you've awoken" a figure that had the rinnegan, a staff, a small goatee and short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. "This is the birthplace of the bijuus" the figure walked close to Naruto "I am Rikuduo Sennin"

"R-Rikuduo Sennin?!" Naruto awe in amazement as he was standing infront of the firsts ninja in the whole shinobi world who created the bijuus.

**so this is my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it I'll do the part 2 later so peace out**


	2. Prologue pt 2

**Hey guys so this part 2 of the prologue so read and enjoy =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail they are owned by their creators  
'thinking'

"speaking"

**"demon or dragon speaking" **

**PROLOGUE PT. 2**

SOMEWHERE AT A WHITE REALM

"Where am I?" as the blondie raises his body he found himself in a sacred place "What is this place?" he turns his head to research the place but when he looked at the ground he found a sleeping Hinata "ugh Hinata?" "Is this heaven, but I don't feel like I'm in heavens"

"So you've awoken" a figure that had the rinnegan, a staff, a small goatee and short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. "This is the birthplace of the bijuus" the figure walked close to Naruto "I am Rikuduo Sennin"  
**  
**"R-Rikuduo Sennin?!" Naruto awe in amazement as he was standing in front of the first's ninja in the whole shinobi world who created the bijuus.

"Yes I am Rikuduo Sennin the shinobi world's first ninja and the creator of the bijuus and you must be the third child-prophecy am I right?" Rikuduo smiled and held his hand in front of Naruto

"Y-yes I am my name is Naruto Uzumaki" as the sage of the six paths helps the blondie up they shaked hands

As they let go of their hands the sage opens his mouth "You must be wondering why are you two here in this realm" Naruto nodded "it is because that you two saved this world hope gave you two another life from another world to save it as well"

"Wait so we were given another chance to live in another world?" the sage nodded at the hero's question "But what kind of world is it?"

"It is a world filled with magic that makes you alive there, but I don't know more information at that world so it is up to you two to know about that world" Naruto nodded at the sage's advice for the hero of the shinobi world "But your memories at the shinobi world won't be forgotten and you two will age to 14 to enter it" as the sage's explain more he starts to fade "Looks like I'm starting to disappear any more request before I send you two to that other world?"

"Can you send a message to our parents that we thank them for their help without them me and Hinata never became powerful" Naruto smiles at the sage

The sage smiled at the hero "Sure I will, now get ready for the next world" as he was starting to fade "Naruto I wish luck"

the blondie held his hand at his chest "Your words and name is written in my heart" the sage smiled as the light envelopes the two heroes to the new world

**AT A GRASSY FIELD IN A MOUNTAIN**

At a mountain a blondie and a indigo haired girl lying in the grass "Ugh.. now where am I" Naruto opens his eyes then raises his body to see that he is in a grassy plain  
"Is this the world that uncle Rikuduo Sennin mentioned?" the breeze blew at the grassy plains "Uncle Rikuduo Sennin was right energy here is different than chakra" the blondie looks at the lavender eyed girl 'She sure is cute when she's asleep' Naruto shakes his head to get that word out of his thoughts 'Well I got to wake her up now and explain everything to her' "Hinata, hey wake up"

The Hyuga heiress opens her eyes and quickly raises her body "Huh? Where am I" she quickly turns to the blondie "N-Naruto w-where are we?"

"Hinata slow down I'll explain everything.." as the blondie stands up he offers his hand to help the lavender eyed girl "...while we walk this area ok?" the blondie smiled to the indigo haired girl

After they walk while the blondie explains everything to her the lavender eyed girl was surprised that the third child-prophecy met the sage of the six paths and that they were given another life to another world

"So Rikuduo Sennin and hope gave us a new life here?" the lavender eyed girl asked, The blondie nodded at the girl's question "So what kind of world is this?"

"I think uncle Rikuduo Sennin said that it's a place filled with magic that makes you live that's the only information he gave to me" the blondie looked up in the sky "And he said that it's up to us to know the information in this world" as the blondie keep looking up at the sky he saw a giant creature soaring through the sky

"Wh-What was that?" the Hyuga being terrified at giant creature

"I-I think it was a dragon?" the blonde trying to follow it to its cavern "come on Hinata we'll follow it to its home" the lavender eyed girl nodded and followed the blondie, as they keep following the dragon they found it's cave "Look I think that's it's home" they went to the cave to see the dragon resting "Whoa it's really big!" as the voice of the blonde echoed through the cave the dragon open its eyes making the two terrified

"Who are you?" the dragon asked the two shinobis

'Whoa it can talk' the blondie saying it in his head "I am Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is Hinata Hyuga" the blondie answering the dragon's question

The dragon smiled at the two "I am Gradeeney the dragon of the sky and what brings you two here at my cave?" the dragon of the sky asked the two

"Uhmm master Gradeeney we were just curious where were you heading" the lavender eyes being shy at the dragon which made Gradeeney remember her foster daughter Wendy Marvel making the dragon smile at the Hyuga

"Hinata is it?" the girl nodded at her question "Would you like to me teach you Healing magic?" the Hyuga was surprise by the dragon's offer

"But we don't have any magic energy" making the dragon surprise "It's because we're from another world"

"Another world?" making the two nod "What world were you two from? And why were you two sent here?" As the two explain where they came from once and why were they transferred there "I see so you offered another life here" making the two nod again "Well then I shall tell you everything I know from this world and teach you some wind magic for a year I will also advice after you leave here in this place is that clear?" the two nodded ready at the sky dragon's offer "Alright let's begin!" making the dragon roar through the sky

**1 year later**

At a cliff of Hargeon Town two figures were standing the first figure was a man that had a blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a mask at his mouth, a white coat that has silver underneath the coat was black vest at his arms were arm gears and a black glove revealing his fingers, a orange tracksuit pants and a blue sandal the second figure was a woman that had a indigo hair, lavender eyes and wearing a mask with a silver scarf at her neck, a silver vest underneath it was a violet t-shirt at her elbows were fishnets and at her hands were a black hands revealing her fingers, a brown pants and dark sandal the two figures were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga as the blondie closes his eyes and remember what they promise

**FLASHBACK**  
_'Naruto Hinata can I ask you do my last favour?' Gradeeney asking the two before they leave the two nodded 'Could you two find Wendy she has blue hair she is kind and shy she is somewhere in Fiore please find her it is more easy find her when you join guild' the two nodded at her favour_

Naruto opens eyes again 'Gradeeney don't worry we'll find her' Naruto raises his fist in the air "Yosh! Let's find Wendy!"

**OK SO THIS IS PART 2 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I'LL POST THE CHAPTER 1 ON WEDNESDAY SO DONT WORRY PEACE OUT! =D**


	3. Chapter 1 The Beggining

**HEY GUYS SO I DECIDED THAT I'LL PUBLISH MY FANFICS WHEN I'VE CREATED ONE SO YOU GUYS WILL BE SATISFIED NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail they are owned by their creators

'thinking'

"speaking"

**"demon or dragon speaking"**

**CHAPTER 1 THE BEGGINING**

HARGEON TOWN

"Hmm...I think Wendy's not in this town" the blondie keep searching the foster daughter of the sky dragon at the town "Maybe we should join a guild" as the blondie keep searching his stomach moaned "Ugh...maybe I'll eat first so I can concentrate" the blondie searches for a food shop somewhere

Meanwhile at the lavender girl "Hmmm...I can't find anybody that has magic like Grandeeney" as the Hyuga keep searching Wendy by using her bloodline she finds the blondie going inside a ramen shop "Looks like Naruto is hun..." when she was about to continue her stomach moaned "Looks like I'm hungry too maybe I'll where Naruto is" as the Hyuga ran to where the blondie is when she heard a scream coming from an alley way "Someone's in trouble" the Hyuga ran to where she heard the scream 'I think it was a girl' the Hyuga keep running from where she heard it

"Come on little lady give up your body to me" the man said to a 14 year old blond girl

"Help! Please help! Somebody!" the girl screaming for help but still nobody came

"Nobody can here you girl it's hopeless" the controlled the girl "Now come here hahahaha" as the man keep laughing a tornado hit him from above "GAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh? Who's there?" as she search the top the girl saw a figure standing at a top "Huh?" the figure dropped to help the girl

"Are you okay?" the nodded "Good" the lavender eye smiling at the still safe

"Grrrrr how dare you!" the man said angrily "I'll kill you two" as the man stand up as he held his hand in front of them "Control magic: Joint Twist!" after he said it nothing happened "What? Why didn't my magic work on you two" the man wondering why didn't it worked on them

"It was a silent tornado you can't use a spell for 5 minutes when you're hit by it" the man getting angry at the Hyuga

"GRRRRRR...How dare you silence my magic you are going to...ugh" when he was about to continue a tornado hit him at the back making him fall to the ground revealing a figure

"Man don't you ever shut up" the figure walk closer to the man revealing Naruto Uzumaki "Magic is use to protect someone not use it to do anything to them"

"Naruto how did you find this place" the Hyuga wondering how did he got there so fast

"Uhmm..Maybe later" the blondie walk closer to the girl "You hurt kid?" the blond asking the girl

"Don't call me a kid we're just the same age" the girl got at the blondie from calling her 'kid'

"Sorry Geez don't just get mad all of a sudden" the blondie apologized and got kind of angry "So what's your name?"

"It's Lucy" the girl answered the blondie's question

"Only Lucy?" the girl nodded to the answer but making the two wander why only Lucy's her name

"So are you two mages from a guild?" the girl questioning the two

"No we're not from a guild but we were finding a guild to join" the blond answered the girl's question "So where's your house"

"Uhmm...I'm not from here" that answer made the two confuse "I sort of ran away from home to join a well known guild but I can't find it anywhere"

"Well known guild?" the indigo haired girl wondered "What's the name of that guild?"

"Fairy Tail they say it's the 3rd most powerful guild in Fiore so that's why I want to join it but I just can't find it anywhere" the girl feeling sad that she can't find that guild anywhere

"Well you could join us" the blondie offering the girl to join them

"Really?" the two nodded "Alright but what're your names?" the questioned the two

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is my travelling partner Naruto Uzumaki" the Hyuga girl smiled at the girl

"Ok so where are we going next?" the girl asked the two until her stomach growled

the lavender eyes' stomach as "Maybe we'll tell you while we're eating"

"Here eat up you two" the blondie offering the two his takeout from the food shop

The two took and ate the takeout "Now eat up fast this guy might wake up and control us"

**AT THE ENTRANCE OF HARGEON TOWN**

After the two girls ate they head to the entrance "Do you have all of your things" the two girls nodded "Alright next up..." the blond raises his fist up "Magnolia town!"

"I hope we find a guild a there" the lavender eyed girl said

"I hope its Fairy Tail we find there" the blond girl rushing excitement at her blood

"And the most important if Wendy's there" the blond boy start running "Come on guys lets go we'll make it there by sunset if we run"

"Your partner is really energetic" the blond girl feeling awkward by their travelling partner

"He always is" the lavender eyed girl smiled at the blond boy

"Hinata do you have a crush on Naruto" making the indigo haired girl blush "You do like him" the girl started to run "I'm gonna tell Naruto"

"Lucy y-you better not" the Hyuga chased the blond girl to not make her tell her secret to Naruto which making the blond girl laugh

'This really make feel like home hehe' the girl spoke at her head which made her smile but the blond girl still running

'Lucy I think I know how you feel now' the lavender eyed girl thought which made her smile too but still chasing the blond girl

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I FINISH IT SO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS PEACE OUT =D**


	4. Chapter 2 Erza Scarlet

**HEY GUYS HOW YOU BEEN DOING? I HOPE YOU WAITED BECAUSE IT IS FINALLY HERE SO ENJOY =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong from their creators'  
'thinking'

"speaking"

**"demon or dragon speaking"** _

**CHAPTER 2 ERZA SCARLET**

AT THE HILL OF MAGNOLIA TOWN

It was sunset the three heroes were at the top of a hill of Magnolia "Finally we made it" the three keep panting because of running at the start of Hargeon Town to Magnolia Town

"We never should've run from the beginning of Hargeon to Magnolia" the blond girl keep panting with tiredness

"At least we made here before sunset at least that's worth it" the blond said

"Naruto's right I think it was worth it but we gotta find somewhere to sleep" the Hyuga said but the three's stomachs growled "And better find food too" their stomachs keep growling

Their stomachs keep growling "Ugh we gotta find somewhere to eat or we'll start elucidating" the two nodded and the three start walking to Magnolia Town

**AT MAGNOLIA TOWN**

"Ugh...there's gotta be a place where we can eat" the blond boy's vision starts to blur "Ugh..My vision's starting to blur"

"Naruto just hold on their we'll find something to eat" as the blond girl advised the blond boy the indigo haired girl spotted a girl carrying 20 cakes in two bags

"Hey guys that girl with an armor has some cakes maybe she can give us one" the Hyuga saying it to her partner and they walked closer to her

"Uhmm miss" the girl with an armor turned to the blond boy "Can we have one spare cake it looks really good" the blond boy asking for a cake

"Sure" the scarlet haired girl get one cake from the bag "Here" the girl handed one cake to the three

The blond boy's mouth was filled with water "Thank you so much" the blond boy thanked so much to the armor wearing girl

"Why won't we eat together?" the scarlet hair girl asking the three

"Sure we don't mind at all miss? Uhmm..."

"Erza, Erza Scarlet" the girl introducing herself to the three

"Nice to meet you Miss Erza" the indigo haired girl

"Oh don't call me Miss Erza just Erza will be fine" the armoured girl suggesting it to the three "Now then shall we eat now" the three nodded and find a good place to eat and sit

The three ate under a tree at the Magnolia Town's South Gate Park they laughed chat and the armoured girl told many stories about herself like she was 'Titania' Erza, defeating 20 snow Vulcan, and how her re-equipping magic works making the three impress

"Wow Erza you really accomplished many things in your life" the blond girl being impressed at the scarlet haired girl

"Thank you my guild mates never praise by those words" the armor girl smiled

"Guild?! What guild are you from Erza" the blond boy being curious at the armor girl

"It's..." as Erza was about to continue a word screamed

"Roar of the fire dragon!" a blast of fire hit Erza and made an explosive "Haha I finally hit Erza for this day" a figure of a man wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf and has pink hair "Huh?" as the smoke clearing of a rotating shield protecting the four "What the heck?! Who are you guys?" the pink haired kid angrily questioning the other three

"You okay there Erza" he turned to look at the safe Erza but he found was a scary Erza "WAAAAAAH Erza what's the matter with you"

"W-Well I gotta go" the pink haired man started to run away for his life

"NAATSUUUUUUUUUU COME BACK HERE!" Erza screamed angrily and chased the pink haired man

"Uhmmm...Erza..." the blond girl feeling awkward for the scarlet haired girl

"Hmmm I wonder what made Erza angry like that and why was the guy wanted to attack Erza" the blond boy wondering

"Uhmmm...Maybe Erza was upset because her cakes were destroyed" the Hyuga pointing at the destroyed cakes "Erza was eating a whole cake and she was enjoying it so that's the only reason why she got angry at that guy"

"Hmmm...Maybe your right Hinata, Erza did ate a whole cake by her own and she was really enjoying it" the blond girl nodding for agreement "But another thing why did that guy attacked Erza just now"

The blond girl was thinking hard "Maybe they were rivals or something"

"Yeah I think your right Lucy, he said 'I finally hit Erza for this day' I did said to my rival too when we were still kids" the two nodded for agreement at the idea of the blond boy

"So if he really is Erza's rival? Then that means his dead by her" the indigo hair nodded at the blond girl's thoughts

"So if a big explosion occurs at anytime right that means that guy is-" after the blond was about to continue they heard something

An explosion and a scream was heard "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The blond boy sigh "I guess our theory was right" the blond boy started to walk "come on let's check that explosion out" the two girls nodded

In front of a guild door the pink haired man under a foot of an enraged Erza "Say sorry for destroying my cakes" Erza saying angrily

"Ah...Ah...S-sorry" the pink haired man said painfully and then Erza smiled

"Erza, Erza!" a scream that made Erza turn to where it is

"Guys, did you remember what guild was I from?" the three nodded "Well this is that guild" the three looked the name of the guild then their eyes widened that they couldn't believe it  
_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I FINISH IT SO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS PEACE OUT =D**


	5. Chapter 3 Fairy Tail!

**HEYS GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LAST CHAPTER AND I HAVE MY OWN PAGE IN FACEBOOK IT'S CALLED NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL FANS IT WILL REALLY HELP ME A LOT FOR LIKING MY PAGE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTION FOR THIS STORY WRITE IT IN MY PAGE SO I CAN WRITE IT IN MY STORY NOW BACK TO THE STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS =D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they are own by their creators**  
**'thinking'**

**"speaking"**

**"demon or dragon speaking"**

**CHAPTER 3 FAIRY TAIL!**

"Guys, did you remember what guild was I from?" the three nodded "Well this is that guild" the three looked the name of the guild then their eyes widened that they couldn't believe it

"I-I can't believe it really is" they stand in awe that they are standing in front of the 3rd most powerful guild in Fiore

The scarlet haired girl closed her eyes and nodded "Yes this is..." as she was about to continue the armored girl opened her eyes and mouth "FAIRY TAIL!"

The three still can believe it that they are in front of Fairy Tail "Ugh...Not bothering the moment..." the three looked at the pink haired man stand up as she was released by Erza's foot "But who are you guys? How did you guys know Erza? And what magic do that girl used when I used my roar?" the pink haired man asking them

"Natsu this is Naruto Uzumaki" the blond boy smiled at the pink haired man "This is Hinata Hyuga and Lucy" the two girls smiled as well at the salamander "We just known each other at our picnic which somebody destroyed" the armored girl staring angrily at the pink haired man making him scared "Hinata uses energy magic she uses her magic with her palms" (energy magic is fake they're just lying to think they're mages)

"It's like my magic dragon slayer magic" the word 'dragon slayer' made Naruto and Hinata look at Natsu "Why are you staring at me like that" the pink haired man being creeped out

"Who was the dragon that raised you?" the blond boy asked the dragon slayer

"It was Igneel the fire dragon that raised me why did you saw him?" the dragon slayer being curious if he saw his foster dad

"No Grandeeney did mention your foster father's name but we haven't seen Igneel or any other dragons just Gradeeney" saying it to the son of Igneel

"Wait so you're a dragon slayer?" asking the blond boy

"No but last year me and Hinata were trained by Grandeeney"

"So who's the foster daughter of Grandeeney?" salamander ask

"Her name is Wendy Marvel Grandeeney wants me and Naruto to find her, that's why we want to join a guild to find her more easier" the blond boy nodded

"Hey can you take me to Grandeeney maybe she knows where Igneel is" the two shooked their heads for 'no' "Why not?" the salamander being angry

"Grandeeney said that if a dragon slayer wants to find their dragon then they have to find it alone" the blond boy advising the dragon slayer

The fire dragon slayer sigh "Alright let's go in we'll introduce you three to the guild and maybe the master will accept you three as members" the girl reached her hand at the door "Are you three ready to see Fairy Tail?"

"Yosh" the blond boy smiled and the two girls nodded

"Alright then" Erza opens the door and see the guild members fighting making the feel awkward

"Hey nobody told me that there's a fight" the dragon slayer charge in the fight "RAAAAH"

"Are they always like this?" the blond girl asked the armored girl

"Yes" Titania steps forward "EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" the guild members stop fighting and turn towards Erza "WE GOT NEW RECRUITS HERE TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT LIKE WE ALL DO, DO YOU ALL GOT THAT" all of the guild members said 'YES MA'M!'

"Wow it's like Erza is the master here right?" the blond whispered to the two girls

"Yeah no kidding that's why she's called Titania" the lavender eyed girl agreed at the blond girl's fact

Erza turned to a man with muscular tone man with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes "Gray is the master here?" asking the half stripped man

"The master is still in a meeting" the half stripped man looked at the three recruits "So you three are the new recruits huh? Well I'm Gray Fullbuster an Ice-make wizard"

"Nice to meet you Gray, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends Hinata Hyuga and Lucy" the blond boy introduce the two girls to the half stripped man "And why are you half stripped?" the blond boy asking the half stripped man

"Huh?" the half stripped man looked down "Oh, It's just a habit"

"Gray, Natsu help these three know about the guild" the armor girl opened the door "I'm going home"

"Hey what did Erza say?" the dragon slayer asking the ice-make wizard

"She said that help the new recruits know about this place" suddenly a blue cat wearing a green backpack with wings said 'Aye'

"Wow you have pet a flying cat that's cool" those word made the flying blue cat cry

"Waaaaah Natsu his so cruel" the blue cat keeps crying

"Happy is not my pet his my partner" the blue cat keeps crying "Come on Happy settle down" the blue cat finally stopped crying

"Eh...S-Sorry I didn't know" the blond boy bowing for forgiveness from the cat

"I accept your apology" the cat forgiving the blond kid

"Now shall we start" the ice-make wizard asking the three rookies "Alright let's begin

The two showed the three about the guild like why they always rumble, about the mission board, about an S-rank wizard and introduced the three to all of the guild members

"Well that's all of it" the two boys yawned "I'm getting tired I'm going home you three better rent a room in this town" the ice-make wizard advised the three and nodded

"Come on Happy let's go" the blue cat said 'Aye' the two partners went out and went home

"Well we got to rent a apartment here in Magnolia and fast" the two girls nodded and the three went out and find a apartment

**ALRIGHT THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE MY PAGE IN FACEBOOK TO HELP ME OUT SO PEACE**


	6. Chapter 4 Grandeeney's Students

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators  
'thinking'

"speaking"

**"demon or dragon speaking"  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 GRANDEENEY'S STUDENTS  
**

After the three new recruits of Fairy Tail knew about everything about their guild and the names of their guild mates they have finally found an apartment to rent and to live in

**AT AN APARTMENT AT MAGNOLIA**

The blond boy yawned, lunged up some air at his mouth and rubbed his eyes "Mhmm" the blond boy looked at the two sleeping girls, the room was huge it was for three-four people

"Maybe I'll buy some breakfast form them too" the blond boy leap out of his bed, changed to his outfit and gone outside "Hmmm maybe go to the guild first or-" as the blond boy was about to continue his stomach growled "I haven't even decided but my stomach already made my decision" the blond boy put his two hands at the back of his head "Well looks like I'm gotta find a place to eat" the blond started running 'I'll first check the south then the east and then the...uff' the blond was thinking where to find a place to eat he hit a figure

The figure stand up "Watch where you're going!" the figure shouting at the blond boy

The blond boy stand up as well "Ugh...sorry I was just..Huh?" as the blond was apologizing he saw the figure was an short old man wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and a symbol at the back

"Naruto?" a familiar voice hit the blonds' ear

"Erza? What are you doing here is this grandpa or something" the blond asking the scarlet haired girl

"His the guild master of Fairy Tail Naruto" the blonds' jaw dropped as he heard his fellow guild mate that the old man was the guild master

"Sorry I'm really sorry master...er"

"Makarov, Makarov Dreyar and you are?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" the blond boy bowed at the guild master for greeting

"Oh so you're one of the new recruits of my guild" the blond boy nodded "So we are your other friends?"

"Their still sleeping Master"

"Hm why won't you join us me and Erza here are gonna eat breakfast" the guild master asking the blond boy but the thing that answered yes was the blonds' stomach "Hm I guess that answers a yes" the blond boy smiled

The blond follows the Titania and the guild master to a food shop

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

After the two members of Fairy Tail and their guild master enjoyed their lunch the blond boy went home to his two roommates and the armor girl and their master went back to the guild

The blond boy has finally got home as he open the open door "I'm home!" the blond boy screamed through the bedroom that made the two hear him

"Naruto where have you been?" the blond girl stern and asked the blond boy

"I just went to buy breakfast for you two" the blond boy held out a plastic bag filled with food "Here" he offered the two his takeout

"Thanks" the two said and smiled making the blond boy smile as well

The two start eating "I'll just be at the guild to get my guild mark ok?"

"Sure we'll be there after we finish this" the indigo haired girl

"See you two at the guild" the blond boy waved and exit the house

**AT FAIRY TAIL**

The blond boy opened the door "I'm here ma-" the blond boy was hit in the face with a barrel "ERR..ALRIGHT WHO THREW THAT?!" the boy seething with rage

"Oh Naruto your here why you join us?" the dragon slayer readying his fist

"Heh fine lets go" he shaped his two hands into a cross "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" five Naruto poofed up beside him making the salamander surprised

"Wh-what magic is that?"

"Heh I can't tell you man" the five Naruto clenched their fists "Let's go!" the five Naruto charged at Natsu

"ALRIGHT HAAAAAAAAA" the dragon slayer battled the former ninja

**OUTSIDE OF FAIRY TAIL**

"I hope my Fairy Tail insignia's colour is pink" the blond girl wanting the pink insignia

"I wish mine is yellow" as the two keep chit-chatting they bump into some ones at the gates of Fairy Tail

"Oh sorry we were just huh?" the blond girl looked at the two it was an old man and Erza Scarlet "Erza and is he your grandfather"

"Well this has happened two times for me I am Makarov Dreyar and you two must be Lucy and Hinata" the two nodded "I am the master of this guild and so you know I am not Erza's grandfather but I treat all of my guild's members like my children" the guild master advising the two about how he treats his guild

"Master Makarov It is an honour to meet you" the lavender eyed girl bowed to the guild master

"You do not need to do that everyone treats the guild and me fair-" the guild master is about to continue his advise a screams of magic words was heard

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" "RASENGAN!"

"What was that!" the blond girl and the indigo girl were shocked

The master let out a sigh and closed his eyes "Well it looks like I need to do it again" he opened his eyes and bright red eyes glowed  
**  
INSIDE THE GUILD**

"RAAAAAAH" the guild members keep fighting until a giant titan appeared in the guild making the guild members but Naruto recognize who it was

"Who started this fight?" the titan asking the guild members and then they point them all their hands to Natsu

"Whoa what is that thing?" whispering it to Gray

"That's not a thing it's the master" making Naruto shocked

'Whoa so that being a wizard saint isn't a joke' the blond keep watching the master

"Now all of you settle down there are two new members here and this is how you show your behaviour" the guild master angry at the members of the guild and then the giant turned back into his old small size "You are all lucky that I did not show my punishment to the new members" the two new members walked in "Now then go back to what were you all doing before the rumble started" all the members of the guild go back what were they doing while the other new member ran to the master and the other members "Oh Naruto you joined that fight too?"

The blond boy scratches his head "Hehe...Well I kinda got angry at Natsu for throwing a barrel at me"

"Natsu is always like that picking a fight with everybody in the guild"

"Now then now the ruckus is cleared Erza mark the insignia on them" the armor girl nodded and get the stamp, After the armor girl got the stamp Makarov stamped the insignia on Lucy first it a was pink insignia on her hand the second was Hinata the insignia was yellow on the back of her right shoulder and the last was Naruto the insignia was orange on his left shoulder thus made them real members of Fairy Tail and made the three smile "Alright then now that you three have your insignia follow me" the three followed the master and the scarlet haired girl to the board request "Now then here pick a mission request to begin your quest how about you pick Naruto" the blond nodded

The blond was picking hard for the right mission "Hmmm...How about this" the blond boy picked a mission request

"Hm already picked" the blond boy nodded "Well let me see that shall we" the blond boy handed the request and the master red it "Huh? You are going to do a A-rank mission already?!" the blond nodded that made Lucy shocked

"A-ranked already but we're just rookies here" the blond girl complaining

"Lucy's right Naruto A-ranked missions are not for rookies to begin" the guild master advising the blond boy

"A-ranked mission can I come?!" the dragon slayer begging to come

"Don't worry we can do this or just by myself I guess" the blond suggesting that made the guild members and Makarov shocked but Hinata

"But it's to destroy an entire dark guild near here" the master advising the blond kid

"Master don't worry me and Naruto has destroyed one ourselves" the indigo haired girl smiled but the whole guild shocked

"Y-you destroyed an entire dark guild by yourselves?!" the lavender eyed girl and blond boy nodded which made the master and the entire guild was frightened by what they did

"How did you do it? I wanna watch you two destroy a dark guild!" the dragon slayer wanting to see the two destroy an entire dark guild

"OK do prove it how about we bring half of the guild to the dark guild" the blond boy suggesting and made half of the guild nodded for agreement

"Alright we will watch you two destroy one now let's move" the half of the guild went to the targeted dark guild

**AT A DARK FOREST**

Once the half of Fairy Tail reached the dark guild they all hide to watch Naruto and Hinata destroy it

"Oh boy how will they do this!" the dragon slayer getting excited

"Let's just watch how will they do this" the ice make wizard making the dragon slayer quiet

"HEY YOU BASTARDS COME OUT!" the blond boy yelled to make the dark guild come out

"Heh..What is this? Only two to come and destroy an entire guild" the guild master and the entire dark guild laughed at the two

"Heh Why won't you stop laughing and be a man to shoot me!" the yelled at the entire dark guild which made all the dark guild members ready their magic "Hinata" the indigo haired girl nodded the sides of her lavender eyes appeared some roots and prepared a stance that made two flaming lion heads on her fist making Fairy Tail shocked

"What magic is that?!" the master was shocked what the lavender eyed

"Wind Magic: Flaming Wind Lions!" the flaming lions on her fists came out of her hand and came out with its body flaming and some wind around their feet

"Everybody show these puny wizards what our guild is made of might, FIRE!" the entire guild released all their magic

The indigo haired girl formed a rotating shield around Hinata and Naruto and the lions spun around her which upgrading her shield into a flaming tornado and blocked all their magic blasts which made their guild members shocked and the others stare in awe "What kind of magic is that?" the armor haired girl being surprised at the indigo haired girl

After the spin revealed a yellow flaming Naruto that disappeared and appeared in front of in the middle of the dark guild that shocked Fairy Tail and the dark guild "Heh...Prepare to taste Grandeeney's teachings" a giant spinning blue sphere appeared at his hands and hands appeared and grabbed some guild members to the giant sphere "RASENGAN VACCUM!" it frightened some of the members of the dark guild and shocked some of their guild members

"Fusion Magic: Blazing Roar" the lions roared a blazing roar to the dark guild and hit many enemies "Never underestimate the students of Grandeeney!"

"What power kind of power do they have?" the ice make wizard staring at awe

the enemies keep falling by the students of Grandeeney "Heh you call yourselves mighty" the enemies keep falling until the guild master appears

"You shall bow down before me Earth Magic: Earth Spines!" giant sharp rocks appeared on the ground and headed to Naruto

The blond jumps high to dodge the giant sharp rocks coming out of the ground "Heh you call yourself a master" a blue rotating sphere that looks like a fuma shuriken creating at the blond boy's hands "FALL BY GRANDEENY'S SOAR RASENSHURIKEN!" he threw the shuriken at the dark guild's master and hit him a direct hit

"GAH!" the shuriken hit him and was threw at the his guild and exploded "GAAAAAAAAAH!"

After the fight has ended the master was shocked by the two rookies' power "I-I can't believe a rookie at Fairy Tail has already destroyed an entire dark guild the master stared at awe at the two student's of the sky dragon Grandeeney

* * *

**WELL THAT WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT POSTING IT SOON I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS SOMEHOW NOW PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE PEACE OUT =D**


	7. Chapter 5 War!

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER=D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 WAR!**

It was three weeks after what Naruto and Hinata did at the dark guild they destroyed the an entire dark guild their names start spreading in the land of Fiore when Naruto or Hinata goes on a mission they are always called with nicknames Naruto's were Yellow Flame, Flashing Fairy, and The Nine Tailed Fox for Hinata were The Wind Lioness, Wind Goddess, and The Flaming Wind Fairy Tail was being well known. The name of 'Titania' Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, and Salamander was well known to the land as well after team Natsu's encounter with the Eisenwald Erigor and defeating the Lullaby monster, saving the Galuna Island and defeating Deliora making the other guild jealous and other guild join alliance with Fairy Tail but there was one guild that once was more powerful than Fairy Tail it was a guild at Oak Town inside it at the top room was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which were given a dark reddish tone He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar, sporting a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem he was reading some news "Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail" The figure keep repeating the words Fairy Tail until another figure came at the door

He was wearing an outfit that consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud "Hey master I've returned" the figure said

"Ah Gajeel you've returned" the sitting figure smiled at his proud guild member's return

"Heh So what do you want me to do now Master Jose?" the red eyed man asked the figure

"I want to destroy Fairy Tail's Guild at night so no one will be there" the figure ordered his proud member

"Gehee Finally I'll show those Fairy scums what were made of" the long haired man sets off

"Now the time has come Makarov" the master of the guild smiled

**AT MAGNOLIA TOWN'S FAIRY HILL**

  
Team Natsu with Naruto and Hinata has finally came back from their super hard A-rank mission the team was half tired from destroying a dark guild, defeating their terrifying monster, and coming back home at Magnolia Town "Ugh I think I'm gonna collapse here" the blond girl almost fell to the ground but catched by her comrade Hinata the blond girl smiled "Thanks Hinata" the indigo haired girl smiled back at the blond girl as the team got at the top of the hill they were shocked what they saw that Fairy Tail was destroyed it was destroyed with giant iron pillars "N-No It can't be" the blond girl was close to crying

"Wh-Why would someone do this to our guild!" the blond boy getting angry

"C'mon let's ask master" the six nodded and they ran towards the guild

**AT FAIRY TAIL**

The scarlet haired girl opened the door "What happened here?!" the scarlet haired girl asked

"It was attacked Erza" a white haired girl that was dressed in a punk-gothic style

"Mirajane who attacked the guild?" the scarlet haired girl saw the white haired girl

"It was Phantom Lord" the she demon was becoming angry what Phantom Lord

"Where's gramps? Why didn't we send a counterattack?!" the young dragon slayer becoming angry

"Gramps don't wants that the Magic Council might become angry at us" the she demon becoming angry

"Where's Gramps?" the ice make wizard asked

"There" the she demon points at the table

"Thanks" the seven walked close to the master "Hey Gramps why aren't we sent an counterattack!" the young dragon slayer getting angry

"We might get in trouble by the magic council" the master getting drunk

"Master we can't just sit here our was home was attacked and you just gonna let it slide" the blond boy getting angry too

"If we attack the Magic Council might disband Fairy Tail for attacking"

"Gramps this isn't like you why?" the ice make wizard getting angry as well

"Just go home it's almost sunset I'll think about it lat-" the master fell asleep from drinking

"Let's go the master will think it his own will" the seven gone out

**AT AN APARTMENT AT MAGNOLIA**

It was night the blond boy invited Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy to sleep at their house

"Why did Phantom attacked us" the scarlet haired girl wondering for Phantom's attack

"Maybe jealousy" the ice-make wizard

"Gray's got a point there I mean some town we visited we were always praised that Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore" the blond girl agreeing at the ice make wizards point

"And they were some rumours I heard that Phantom was 2nd by Fairy Tail" the indigo hared girl said

"Phantom just attacked because of jealousy" the blond boy becoming angry "If only master let us attack them they'll be regretting that they ever attack us"

**SOMEWHERE IN MAGNOLIA**

Team Shadow Raven was walking in the middle of Magnolia "Hey Levy why won't you sleep at my house tonight" Jet asked the bookworm

"Why won't you sleep at my place Levy" Droy asked the bookworm as well

"Uhmm Maybe you two can sleep at my house tonight" the bookworm suggested the two

"Sure Levy" the two said happily  
At a top of them a figure standing "Gehee time for work" the figure charged Shadow Raven

**AT MAGNOLIA** **EAST PARK**

It was morning the park was crowded filled with people looking at the three the seven came to look at the tree when they saw it they were they saw their guild mates "Jet, Droy, Levy!" the ice make wizard being angry

"No Levy" the blond girl crying while the indigo haired girl covered her mouth "Why why!?" the blond girl fell to her knees while they were looking at them the master waled in and checked it out

"Master?!" the armor girl saw the master angry

"They can destroy my guild but when they hurt my children and soak them with their blood!" the master broke his staff with anger "THIS MEANS WAR!"

**AT PHANTOM LORD**

"C'mon let's pluck out some Fairy wings" the guild members were heading out

Then an explosion was heard at the door which made the Phantom member frightened after the smoke clears off it reveals Natsu and Naruto in front of them and at their back was the whole Fairy Tail member **(note: Lucy Lisanna Laxus Freed Bickslow Evergreen and Mirajane are included here because Lisanna hasn't died yet when the three new members joined the guild, for Laxus Bickslow Freed and Evergreen they haven't left the guild yet, for Mira she is still like a jerk, and for Lucy she didn't stayed where Shadow Raven is and Loki is not there)** "FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!" The members charged Phantom

Natsu: "Your gonna pay for hurting our guild!" the dragon slayer inhaled some air "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a blast of fire shot the guild members

Gray: "This is for the guild and Shadow Raven" Ice was showing out of his palm "ICE MAKE:GEYSER!" a ton of ice froze the enemy

Lucy: "Open the gate of Golden Bull: Taurus" a cow with a giant axe appeared "Go Taurus!"

"RAAAAH RAMPAGE" the axe damaged the Phantom Members

Erza:"REQUIP: HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR!" her armor changed with wings on her back "HEAVEN'S WHEEL SWORDS" dozens of sword struck the guild members

Cana: "You'll pay for what you done to our guild" she drew three cards at her hand "Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lover Jolt of Fate!" lightning struck the enemies

Macao: "Purple Net" purple fire wrapped the enemies "Wakaba"

Wakaba: "Yeah Smoke crush" smoke shaped like hands and hammered the enemies

Reedus: He drew a cannon on his stomach "Pict. Magic: Cannon!" it shot a cannonball to the enemies

Laki: "Wood Magic: Dam of Shy Love!" multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood erupted from the ground and strike the enemies

Mirajane: "You'll pay dearly Satan Soul" her body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms "Now let's play SOUL EXTINCTION!" a dark black sphere at her arms and shot the enemy with it

Freed: "Dark Ecriture: Darkness" he turned into a massive demonic creature "Dark Breath" a dark beam shot from his mouth and blasted his enemies

Evergreen: "Here taste this Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun" she wave her arms and yellow bullets fired at her enemies

Bickslow: "Go my babies destroy them!" five dolls shot the enemies with green bullets "Haha"

Laxus: "You'll face Fairy Tail's wrath" he raised his fist in the air "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction Raging Bolt!" a large bolt of lightning will then descended upon the target "Hmph face Fairy Tail!" Laxus charged the enemy

Alzack: "Let do this shall we" he pulled out his gun "Guns Magic: Spark Shot" he shoot the enemy paralyzing them

Bisca: "Target Lock On: Homing Shot!" she lock on her enemies and shoot a giant blow "Hmph that's for Fairy Tail"

Elfman: "Here's from Fairy Tail Beast Arm: Reptile" he punched the enemies flying "RAAAAH"

Lisanna: "Animal Soul: Tigress" she takes form of a tiger "This is for the guild" she scratched and kicked her enemies

Naruto: "This is for the guild!" two fuma shuriken formed at his hands "FALL BY THE SKY DRAGON'S SOAR RASENSHURIKEN" he hit two members with them they blasted and exploded

Hinata: she forms a shield around her and the tiger spun with the shield "FOR FAIRY TAIL FLAMING TORNADO" it sucked the enemies and burned them

Makarov: "Jose where are you?!" the titan screaming for the guild master and punching the ground to scare the phantom members

"Wh-What kind of monsters are they" one of the members were frightened by their might

"Are these really Fairy Tail wizards?!"

Erza: "Where is Iron Gajeel and the Element Four" the armor wearing girl keep slashing through the enemy

Natsu: "You wanna play you punks" the dragon slayer jumped "how about this!?" he formed a giant fireball at his hands "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon" he threw it at the enemies

The Fairy Tail wizards keep battling Phantom but the Phantom members keep falling "We can't take them out" the Phantom members fell to their knees one by one

"I'll head to Jose Naruto Laxus come with me" the two followed the master

**AT THE MASTER'S THRONE**

The door was opened by Makarov "Jose found you"

"Why hello old friend how do you do?" the Phantom master asked the Fairy Tail master

"How dare you attack my children Jose!" the master was angry while the two were fighting outside

"Now Aria" a man appeared and he sucked something out of the master

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" the master screamed  
"Gramps!" the two came in and saw Makarov's magic was being sucked in

"Gramps!" he sticked his middle and index together and crossed with the other "Tornado!" he hit directly the enemy and fly toward the his master "Laxus"

His grandson picked him up "Gramps"

"Let's...go...his...Just a...projection" the two were shocked that it was a fake

"Very good Makarov well then see you later" the projection disappeared

"Let's go we've done our job here" the blond boy nodded

**AT THE PHANTOM GUILD HALL**

Erza: "We're done here" all of phantom's members lying at the ground

Natsu: "Heh they call themselves 2nd at Fiore can't even take a magic hit" the dragon slayer mocking Phantom Lord

a figure that was standing on top of a ceiling "Gehee so you knocked them all out I'm impressed" the figure was iron Gajeel

Gray:"Gajeel" the ice make wizard mentioned his name

Natsu: "So you're next on the list huh?!" the dragon slayer

Gajeel: "Oh salamander the fire dragon slayer right?"

Natsu: "Ah who cares about that" he inhaled some air and the other one too "Roar of the fire dragon" a blast of fire shot head right to Gajeel

Gajeel: He smiled "Roar" it shocked the other Fairy Tail members "Of the iron dragon!" the two breath clashed

Happy: "No way he's a dragon slayer too"

Gajeel: "Yeah"

Naruto: "Guys!" they all looked at the two and shocked who they were carrying

Erza: "Master" the armor girl worrying

Gajeel: "Looks like Aria has done his job" the iron dragon slayer smiling

Gray: "We better get back" they all nodded but Natsu

Natsu: "No way I'm staying here and beat the crap out of him"

Erza: "Natsu we came what we were after let's go"

Natsu: "No I'm gonna..ugh" he was knocked out by Naruto

Naruto: "Sorry Natsu, Happy carry him"

Happy: "Aye" wings appeared from the blue cat's back and grabbed the fire dragon slayer

Fairy Tail went home to their guild "Hmph what a bunch of losers"

"Gajeel" a voice was heard

"Oh master what's the next plan?"

"It's time for the second war" the phantom master smiled evilly

"Element 4" four shadowy figures appeared

"Yes master?" the four said

"Activate 'The Giant' " the four nodded and gone to their places to activate 'The Giant'

**AT FAIRY TAIL  
**  
"Errr.. We could have finish them off" the fire dragon slayer getting angry

"Natsu we got our revenge and Gramps got hurt you still expect to fight" the ice-make wizard trying to make the dragon calm down

"I-" the dragon slayer tries to speak up but was interrupted by the armor girl

"Natsu we came for what we want now quiet down" the dragon finally quiet down

As the guild members were relaxing form the fight they heard a giant step "What the heck was that" the purple fire mage said

"Let's check it out" the blond girl said and the Fairy Tail members head out at the back and there they saw a giant moving castle

"I-It's humungous" the ice-make wizard and the Fairy Tail wizards were frightened by it's size

"It's Master Jose's indestructible weapon 'The Giant' " the Fairy Tail wizards were ready fight again

"Now Fairy Tail scums where is Lucy Heartfillia?" the master of Phantom Lord spoke and shocked Lucy

'H-How did he knew my' the blond girl was still shocked by the man knowing it's family's name

"Heartfillia" the Fairy Tail wizards were shocked by Lucy's family name

"Lucy" the blond girl was getting sad that they now know her family's name

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU JOY THIS ONE PEACE OUT =D**


	8. Chapter 6 Protecting Our Friends

**SUP GUYS HOW YOU DOING? I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL FINE IM SORRY FOR NOT PUBLISHING THIS WE JUST GOT INTERNET PROBLEM IN 4 DAYS, BUT FOR NOW THE CHAPTER ENJOY =D (NOTE: YOU MAY KNOW THAT FAIRY TAIL VS PHANTOM GUILD'S BATTLE IS THREE YEARS AFTER LISANNA'S DEATH THIS BATTLE HAPPENED EARLY SO MIRAJENE LISANNA, AND RAIJIN TRIBE IS APART FROM THE WAR**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators

**CHAPTER 6 PROTECTING OUR FRIENDS**

BACK OF FAIRY TAIL

"Lucy Heartfillia come with us and no one will get hurt" the Phantom master smiled evilly

The blond girl's eyes darkened and a tear fell from her eyes "I-I'll come with y-"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING A HAND OR A FINGER ON LUCY!" the dragon getting angry, the Phantom master looked at the salamander

"WE RATHER DIE THAN GIVE LUCY TO YOU!" the armor wearing girl joined screaming at the Phantom master

"KILL US FIRST BEFORE YOU GET A HAND ON LUCY!" the ice-make wizard joined as well

The blond girl covered her mouth "LUCY BELONGS TO FAIRY TAIL GET THROUGH US FIRST!" the indigo haired girl screamed for her friend

"LUCY IS OUR COMRADE, OUR FRIEND, OUR GUILD MATE, OUR TEAM MATE, LUCY IS A PART OF OUR FAMILY!" the blond boy seething with rage his eyes were red, his pupils were now cross and staring with rage at the Phantom master

"Well then if you would not hand her over we will take her by force" the cannon was brighten with green color "Now you Fairy scums have two choices one is hand over Lucy Heartfillia or Jupiter will destroy your pathetic guild and I will release my shades" the Phantom master waiting for their choice

"Hinata you know what you have to do right?" the indigo haired girl nodded and the two stepped at the edge "We choose this" her body glowed with light and changed her armor "Adamantine Armor!" her armor was now a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of her face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards "We choose this!" Titania standing tall with her friend

"So you choose to die, very well then I shall grant you wish Fire Jupiter" the cannon's green light becoming big

The scarlet haired girl look at her lavender eyed girl friend "Right" the girl prepared a stance, her eyes stimulated arteries and vein, and two flaming lion heads appeared at her fists  
"Wind Magic: Flaming Wind Lions" her flaming lion heads came out of her fists, she formed a rotating shield her and the lion spun around her and Erza "Flaming Hurricane!" it was different than 'Flaming Tornado' because it now formed a bigger flaming tornado with faster spin

"FIRE JUPITER!" the cannon fired a strong beam and clashed with the flaming hurricane after a few seconds it broke the hurricane and the armor wearing girl shielded the blasts and broke the beam "I am impressed using two shields to block Jupiter but let's see if you can block another one, RELOAD JUPITER!" the Phantom master ordered

"Reloading Jupiter" one of the four talked and started to reload

"Errr..They're gonna fire again we can't keep doing this all day" the armor girl inspecting the cannon

"In case I won't get bored here there is something I can give you to entertain me" dark cloaked hooded shadows appear flying at the sky "Have fun with my Shades they're not fragile" the Phantom master laughed with entertainment

The dragon slayer and his partner walked close to the armor girl "Erza let me handle that cannon" the dragon slayer suggesting

the blond boy walked close to the fire dragon slayer "I'll come with Natsu we'll destroy it immediately"

The scarlet haired girl smiled at the two "Alright destroy that cannon and be careful"

The two nodded "Happy can you carry me and Naruto?"

"Aye" the blue cat's wings appeared and carried the both of them to the cannon

The armor girl looked at the two and smiled 'Naruto Natsu good luck' the armor wearing girl turned to her comrades who were fighting the Phantom's master's minions "ALRIGHT EVERYONE THE MISSION IS TO PROTECT THE GUILD AND LUCY IS THAT CLEAR?!" all of the guild members nodded and she smiled "Now let's start"

Gray and Elfman were running to the edge "Erza we'll help the two in case they get defeated" the ice-make wizard suggested and then the scarlet haired girl nodded "Ice Make: Stairs" ice stairs were created at the start of the edge to the cannon "Let's go Elfman" the large man behind him nodded and the two started running at the ice made stairs but still need to fight some of the Phantom's master's minions to get there

**AT THE PHANTOM'S FORTRESS**

The three has arrived at the inside of the Phantom's fortress and sees a giant dark lacrima connected to the cannon "So how do we break this thing" the dragon slayer asking the down

The blue cat scanned the area "I think that giant lacrima is creating Jupiter so I think you have to destroy that giant lacrima" the blue cat pointed at the giant lacrima

A figure stepping closer and clapping slowly "My, my I never expect a cat could figure how to destroy this" a figure appeared, he is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip "Not to mention the Yellow Flame and Salamander appeared before me" he was a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, he sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest "I am Totomaru The Great Fire one of the element four of Phantom Lord" the fire man of element four smiling deviously

The fire dragon slayer smiled "'The Great Fire' huh? Well you're at a disadvantage" the dragon slayer turned to his friend "Naruto let me handle this punk"

The blond boy smiled "Right let me just test something" he pick a kunai with a tag at his pocket and threw at the lacrima

"That will not be enough to destroy this here lacrima" the fire man said when the kunai hit the lacrima some green seals appeared all over the lacrima "What the heck was that?"

The blond boy smiled "I wasn't really trying to destroy the lacrima that's Natsu's job I was trying to weaken the lacrima's defence to be easily destroyed" he glowed to a yellow fire form at his body and gathered it up into a giant fire at his hand "Here Natsu eat this, it will power you up that power will be enough to destroy him and that giant lacrima" he held his hands out with the fire he's offering to Natsu

The dragon slayer touched the flames and spread at his body he start eating the flames "Heh thanks for the meal you gave to me" the blond boy nodded "Alright" Fire that shaped like a dragon formed around his body scales started appearing at his face and body "RAAAAAAAH I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Good luck Natsu" the dragon slayer nodded "I'm off" He jumped at one of the tunnels 'Natsu you can do this' the blond boy smiled

"Hmph so the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel" the man smiled "This will be a perfect match to determine who's the greatest fire user"

The Dragon Slayer smiled "Heh I'm pretty sure I'll win in this battle" the Salamander flowing with magic "Here I come!" his fist flamed with strong fire "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he charges with a fire in his fists

The phantom man smiled "Useless" the pink haired boy's fist was being controlled and punches himself making the two shocked "I manipulate fire, all fire in the world submits to me"

The pink haired man inhaled air "Errr..Fine Fire Dragon's..."

"I told you that it won't work on..." as he was about to continue many spit balls were spit at his face "Err...You dirty little" he drew his sword and charged at Natsu

"Natsu hurry Jupiter is gonna fire again in 1 minute and 30 seconds" the blue cat reminding his partner

The Salamander keep dodging all the sword strike "Heh don't worry Happy" the boy smiled and charged his enemy "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"I told you many times that won't work on me" he swipe his finger to the left and the young dragon slayer punched himself and breathes fire while his fist that's on fire is still in his face "Guh" the fire elemental Phantom was hit by the Salamander's breath 'How did he?' the fire Phantom was stunned by the Salamander's technique

"NATSUU JUPITER'S GONNA FIRE ON 40 SECONDS!" the blue cat keep flying around crazily

The fire Phantom threw his sword at him directly but punched it with his iron fist and the sword landed on the lacrima making a giant crack on the lacrima "Oh crap"

"NATSUU ONLY 20 SECONDS LEFT!" the blue cat now flying really crazily in the air

The Salamander was forming a giant fire ball at his two hands at the air "I'll destroy you and that lacrima!" while the fire phantom wasn't looking "RAAAAAAH DAZZLING BLAZE OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he threw the fire at the fire phantom and was pushed to the lacrima

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH" the fire phantom was burned along with the lacrima was destroyed it exploded the cannon and it's place and smoke filled the whole area

After the smoke cleared the salamander was still standing and had a smile on his face "Heh not even a challenge!" the salamander laughed at his knocked out opponent

The blue cat sighed in relief "Phew right on time" the blue cat was sighing with relief

"Natsu!" a figure yelled and the salamander looked where the sound was and saw Gray and Elfman "What happened here?"

"Hehe I beat one of the Element 4 that's what happened" the salamander was smiling

"Now that's a man! Natsu" the giant tall man was yelling how manly is Natsu

"Alright settle down Elfman now where's Naruto?" the dark haired man asked the salamander

"He went to find another Element 4" the salamander answered and a voice was heard at the castle

"Listen Fairy Tail brats you may have stopped Jupiter but now let's try my powerful move ever" the Phantom master was smiling evilly "Activate Abyss Break!" The Giant stand raised it's arms and trying to form a giant circle

**AT THE BACK OF FAIRY TAIL**

"Errr...Abyss Break" the armor girl was worrying

"Why are you so worried Erza?" the indigo haired girl asked

"Because Abyss Break is the most powerful magic attack Master Jose has from his Giant it can destroy half of an city" the indigo haired girl's eyed widened

"Then how are we gonna stop it then?" the indigo haired girl asked

"Abyss Break is filled with 4 elements fire, water, earth, and air" the two looked at the she demon

The tall blondie spoke "So we have to defeat the element four to stop that?" the she demon nodded

The armor girl looked at the Phantom's fortress "Then it's up to them" the she demon flew at the sky "Mira where are you going?!"

"I'll help Elfman he's not powerful enough to beat one of the Element 4" the she demon flew inside the castle to meet up with his brother

**INSIDE THE PHANTOM'S FORTRESS**

"I'm sure Elfman is here" the she demon walked inside the castle and start finding his brother when she was stepping on the ground an eye opened and a figure popped out of the ground "Errr...Who are you"

The figure was a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye and wearing a clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them "Nob, Nob, Nob Bonsiuer Miss I am Sol I am one of the Element 4 and you must be the she demon Mirajane Strauss"

"What kind of accent are you speaking you weirdo" those words made the earth phantom angry

"Oh how dare you call me a weirdo you demon" the earth phantom was ready to fight

The she demon smiled "Hah alright let's call a match now" she turned into her demon form "Let's have fun"

**SOMEWHERE AT THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

"Err...Gotta find one of the Element 4 I can't let Natsu best me out" the dark haired man was searching at the top of The Giant's shoulder and it suddenly rained "Huh? I didn't remembered it was raining" he stopped to see a figure

"Drip, drip, drop I am Juvia the rain woman one of the Element 4" figure of a woman that was a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure, had a long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a _teru teru bōzu_attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat

"Hah finally an Element 4" he readied his ice make stance "C'mon let's rumble"

The rain woman blushed "Alright you win" the rain woman walked away

"HEY DON'T WALK AWAY!" the ice make wizard said

The rain woman's heart was pounding loudly 'What is happening to me am I in love'

The ice make wizard chased the rain woman "Hey if you're walking away tell me how to stop this thing!"

The rain woman turned to the ice make wizard 'Yet he is the enemy I must eliminate him' she raised her hand "Water Lock" a giant water ball formed around the ice wizard and she saw bandages around the stomach of the ice make wizard "Oh no he's wounded what should I do? Should I free him...Huh?" the rain woman was panicking then she saw water ball turned to ice and was shattered to pieces and the ice wizard was free 'An ice wizard I've never seen the skills of an ice wizard' the rain woman was amazed 'He's ice and I'm water we must be bound by faith' the rain woman was thinking some thoughts

The ice make wizard was at his knees but smiled "Heh you got me there with your dirty little sneak attack" the rain woman was flattered "But now let's get serious" the ice make wizard readied his stance for ice making

**AT THE TOP OF THE PHANTOM LORD'S THE GIANT**

The blond boy was running to find an Element 4 "There's got to be an Element 4 here" the blond was searching at the 'The Giant's' chest when he stopped to see a figure

The figure was an extremely tall and massive man with tan skin He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. He possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, and was wearing a massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling His neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to his feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. His attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below his neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering His own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. His outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color. "Halt!, I am Aria the Air Phantom of the Element 4 and the strongest amongst them and you're supposed to be the 'Yellow Demon' and the one who silenced my magic earlier" the Air Phantom with half anger at the blond boy

The blond boy readied his stance "So you're the one who harmed gramps!" the blond boy activated his yellow form "C'mon"

"Hmph A worthy opponent come Yellow Demon" the air was blowing hard and finally the battle commenced  
**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT PUBLISHING THIS** **SO PEACE OUT=D**

****


	9. Chapter 7 Our Nakamas

**HEY GUYS HOW YOU DOING? I'M SORRY FOR POSTING THIS LATE BECAUSE I WAS READING ANOTHER NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER FANFIC THE AUTHOR'S NAME WAS KITSUNEDRAGON THANK YOU KIT I APRECIATE YOUR FANFIC AND I HOPE YOU KEEP MAKING SOME OF THOSE STORIES OF YOURS NOW BACK TO THE STORY NOW RELAX AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators

**CHAPTER 7 OUR NAKAMAS/PRECIOUS PEOPLE**

* * *

**AT THE BACK OF FAIRY TAIL**

(INSERT MUSIC: NARUTO-NAKAMA)

The war continues of the two powerful guilds in Fiore, everyone at Fairy Tail protecting their dear friend, their dear guild mate Lucy Heartfillia who was in a hidden place guarded by her lavender eyed friend Hinata Hyuga, the Heartfillia was looking down on the ground thinking for her guild mates fighting for her, protecting her, keeping her safe from custody of Phantom Lord's Master Jose's hands, her eyes was flowing with tears she kept staring at the ground 'This all my fault if I never ran away from home nobody in Fairy Tail got dragged in to this situation' the blond girl thinking that it's all her fault for the damage all her friends got from fighting, tears kept dropping on the ground 'Everyone...' the blond thinks of her friends who were fighting 'I'm so sorry' she grabbed her skirt real tight 'I'm really sorry everyone' as she kept looking at the ground she saw a hand holding a napkin 'Huh?' she looked forward to see her friend smiling 'Hinata' she grabbed the napkin and wiped the tears away, "Hinata I'm so pathetic I'm just here being protected while my friends are out there ready to die to protect me I'm not worthy to be called a mage I'm not a ..." when the tears were wiped she felt a warm hug from her friend which made her widened her eyes

"You're worthy to be called a mage your one of us a Fairy Tail wizard you are our nakama and we will never let somebody take our nakama" the indigo haired girl smiled for her nakama which made her cry more "I promise I will protect you no matter what...imouto" after the blond girl heard the indigo haired girl uttered the word 'imouto/little sister' she cried hard at her nakama's shoulder "No matter what even if I have to put my life on the line, even if I if I am on death's door I'll always protect you and I never go back on my word because that's my wizard way" **(note: I just replaced ninja way to wizard way kinda boring huh?)**

The blond girl keep sobbing and crying at her nakama's shoulder "Thank...*sniff*...you...*sniff*...nee-chan" she uttered the word 'nee-chan/big sister' made her nakama smile happily and after she stop crying she smiled happily as well "Hinata nee-chan even though we're not family you'll now be my greatest nee-chan for me" after many seconds past the hug broke "You know nee-chan your becoming more like Naruto nee-san" the lavender girl was confused after her imouto mentioned Naruto as 'nee-san/big brother'

"Huh? Why Naruto nee-san" the lavender eyed girl asked

"Because one day I know that you'll marry him" the blond girl said which made her nakama blushed and the Celestial mage giggled "I'm just kidding nee-chan" the blond girl's giggle turned into a laugh and after a few seconds the lavender eyed girl joined the laughter with her imouto

The two girls laughing and the lavender eyed girl kept talking with her imouto to not make her think she was the cause of the fight

**AT THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

**(INSERT MUSIC: MIRAJANE SATAN SOUL THEME)**

The fight of the Earth Phantom Sol and The She Demon Mirajane Strauss was still on, the she demon kept flying and firing dark bullets at the earth phantom "Nob, Nob, Nob Oh you miss again I thought your more worthy she demon Nob, Nob, Nob" the earth phantom insulting the Satan girl

"Errr...Stand still you earth weirdo" the she demon keep shooting the earth phantom but still kept dodging it "Er...Fine if you won't stand still I'll just make a crater then" a black ball forming at her two hands which was made by gathered magic "SOUL EXTINCTION!" she blast a dark wave at the ground then a mist covered the place "I can't see from this damn mist" the white haired demon covered her eyes when a voice reached her ears

"Oh you shouldn't have let your guard down she demon" the earth phantom raised his two hands at the air "ROCHE CONCERTO!" a barrage of rocks attacked the she demon from below "Oh miss you should never let your guard down like that you must always stay on guard or you'll get hurt" the she demon stand up "But I am your enemy and I will not show any mercy Nob, Nob, Nob" a spinning wind storm covered the both of them "Now time to feel real pain she demon" he raised his two hands and he put his right hand at his left arm then held in front of his enemy "PLATRE SO NATO!" he cried out then a giant plaster formed fist punched the standing up Mirajane and then the she demon was punched to the air and was falling to the water

**OUTSIDE OF THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

"MIRAJANE NEE-CHAN!" the little sister of the Strauss screamed as she sees her 'nee-chan' fall to the water "Take Over: Wings" she transformed her arms into giant white wings and flew and caught her damaged 'nee-chan' and took her to their guild

'How could Mira be defeated by that guy' the armor girl looked at the earth phantom 'That guy is more powerful than he looks' the armor girl looked at 'The Giant's' chest 'Then whoever is guarding Master Jose means he's the strongest of The Element 4' the armor girl closed her eyes 'Then I must help who's gonna face that powerful Element Phantom' the scarlet haired girl opened her eyes "EVERYONE PROTECT THE GUILD AT ALL COST DO NOT STOP FIGHTING FOR FAIRY TAIL!" everyone of her friends nodded then she start running to the edge 'To protect my nakamas I will fight to the end' she jump at the edge then flew to the fortress with her 'Black Wing Armor' 'Anyone who's up there Naruto Natsu I'll be there soon just hold on for a few seconds I will fight with you for our nakamas' she continues to fly to the fortress to battle an Element 4

"Alright everyone, you heard what she said let's fight for Fairy Tail!" everyone said the blue cat's catch phrase 'AYE SIR!' The tall blondie chuckled 'Gramps you watching?' the tall blondie smiled and faced his enemies with a grin "I'm sure you are!" the yellow haired Dreyar used his lightning magic to eliminate some enemies

**INSIDE OF THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

"Oh look at those fools fighting for their lives" he keep touching his mustache while watching the Fairy Tail members fight "Hmmm..Maybe I should capture Lucy Heartfillia quickly I'm Master Jose will be pleas..." he was interrupted as he heard a strong voice

"If you're a man fight me" the earth phantom turned around to see another Strauss sibling with an large black beast's arm "This is for hurting nee-chan!" he punched the earth phantom to the ground creating smoke after the smoke was cleared he only saw a large crater without his opponent "If you're a man be strong to endure hits!" the tall white haired man yelled

"Oh how dare you call me not a man" he raised his both hands "Now let's see if you can endure this...Roche Concerto!" a barrage of rocks hit Elfman from below "Now can you endure that" the white haired man in his knees with wounds

"Heh at least I'm a man that can endure not like you, you coward!" the white haired man charged the earth phantom with his 'Beast Arm: Iron Bull' activated

"Nob, Nob, Nob Oh mister you're so short tempered" he keeps using 'Roche Concerto to the tall white haired Strauss

**OUTSIDE OF THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

The unconscious Mirajane was waking up 'Ugh...Where am I?' the she demon looked around where she is and saw her imouto "Lisanna?" the older white haired Strauss raised her body then turned to a sitting form "Lisanna where am I?, where is that earth weirdo?!" the older Strauss getting angry

"Nee-chan you're at the guild and Elfman is fighting him" the older Strauss' eyes widened

"What Elfman is fighting that asshole?!" the younger Strauss nodded "Elfman can't handle that creep" the older Strauss leap out of bed and turned to her 'Satan Soul'

The younger Strauss looked at her 'nee-chan' with worry 'Mirajane nee-chan' the young take over sibling kept looking at her big sis until the she demon turned to her young sister and held a hand in front of her

"Lisanna let's show that creep what the Take Over Siblings can do" her imouto nodded and held her sister's hand "Let's go"

**INSIDE THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

A beat up Elfman was lying at the ground wounded "Now do you call yourself man mister" the earth phantom insulting the second older Strauss "Your just like you two sisters weak pathetic and mostly that older sister of yours a demon and your little sister a trash" the words was heard by the tall Strauss and stood up "Still standing up?"  
"Nobody...says that...to my...nee-chan..and imouto...like that" angry glowing red eyes looked at the earth phantom which made him terrified "ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!" His size was increasing potentially

"Mamamiya what Take Over is that?" the Earth Phantom's was getting afraid and backing away slowly when he heard high voices

"ELFMAN NO!" the Earth Phantom turned back to see the other Take Over siblings behind him

"RAAAAAAH FULL BODY TAKE OVER BEAST SOUL!" The tall man's size increased exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. During his first controlled use of said spell, his legs, much smaller in comparison to his large arms and torso, grew dark hooves, and he also gained a pair of protrusions sprouting from his shoulders, similar in appearance to his horns "RAAAAAAH!" a large growl of the beast was heard to the guild and walked closer to the earth phantom which made the him walk balk with fright

"Oh mister I was just making you activate your powerful lest Take Over" the earth phantom was acting weird being frightened by the beast in front of him "Now I must be going" the frightened phantom took a step balk but the beast step closer to him and landed a fist at the ground but was dodged "I'm sorry mister but goodbye" he put his left hand to his right arm and raised the both of them then held in front of the beast "PLATRE NO SATO!" he cried out then a plaster form arm punched the beast "Oh you never should have let your guard down mister" when the smoke clears he felt a strong air behind him as he was frightened a giant fist punched him in the face and kept continuing to punch the earth phantom "Ugh...Ugh" he was covered with bruises in his face and a black eye

**(INSERT MUSIC: ELFMAN, LISANNA, AND MIRAJANE THEME)**

"ELFMAN NEE-SAN STOP IT!" the younger Strauss yelled at her 'nee-san' then the beast turned around then see her little sister's face flowing with tears "P-Please stop it please" the Strauss fell to her knees "Please nee-san please stop" tears kept falling

"Elfman please just stop it" tears flowed at the older Strauss' face "Elfman your my dear little brother please stop it Elfman!" the older Strauss remembered his little brother Elfman "Elfman if you can hear us please stop we need you and Lisanna" she fell to her knees with her head at the floor "Elfman please control yourself...PLEASE ELFMAN!" tears kept falling to the ground

The youngest Strauss looked at her nee-chan 'Mirajane nee-chan' the beast came close to the two Strauss "Elfman nee-san please hear us cause..." the beast was in front of the two "Cause...YOUR OUR DEAR NAKAMA ELFMAN NEE-SAN!" the beast widened its eyes and then it raised its two hands "PLEASE NEE-SAN!" the two closed their eyes and then they felt a hug which made the two shocked 'Elfman nee-san'

"I'll never hurt my dearest nakama especially my imouto and nee-chan" the beast spoke then was turning to a man again "I promise I'll protect you two forever" the two smiled happily and wiping their tears, after a few moments the hug broke

"Hey Elfman how many Element 4 you, Gray, Naruto, and Natsu beat?" the white haired man remembered how many were defeated

"Uhmmm...Natsu beat that fire phantom and now me that earth phantom" the white haired man spoke

"So that means only two more phantoms are left the water and air to stop Abyss Break" the young Strauss mentioned

"Now we have to find Gray and Naruto I'm sure Gray's fighting the water phantom" the older Strauss start running "C'mon let's find those two" her two other siblings nodded and started running as well

**AT THE TOP OF THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

The fight of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser was about to begin "Hey after we start I'll warn you I won't go easy just because you're a chick" the rain woman was flattered what the ice make wizard said then he started unbuttoning his jacket

The rain woman keep blushing 'Why is he stripping this is to early!?' the rain woman was spinning with thoughts in his mind

After the stripper has removed his jacket he prepared his ice make stance "Here comes Ice Make: Lance" an ice-like lance speed towards the rain woman but the ice make wizard was shocked that the ice-like lance pass through the rain woman "What the heck?"

"Juvia is made of water you cannot hit me Drip, drip, drop" the rain woman mentioned

the ice wizard readied his stance again "Ice Make: AXE!" then an ice wave pass through the rain woman again "Errr" the dark haired man was getting angry

"Juvia is not affected by that Water Slicer" the rain woman released sharp water waves at the dark haired man but he dodged it

"Whoa that was close" he noticed that the rain woman was getting closer

"Please I beg you just hand Lucy Heartfillia to us and we'll cancel the attack" the rain woman begged but the dark haired man smirked

"Heh you we'll just hand over Lucy that easily I rather give my life for her" the rain woman dropped her umbrella as she heard those words "Huh?"

Her entire body froze when she heard the words he said 'What he rather give his life for her a love rival?' "Oh the pain why must faith be so cruel" she was holding her heart and swinging her head back and forth

"Hey what's the matter?" the rain woman stared darkly at the ice wizard which frightened the ice wizard 'That's creepier than Erza' then hot water was rising below her

"I'LL CRUSH LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" she cried out the hot water was rising and shot a hot water at the ice wizard's stomach

"Ow" the ice wizard looked at his stomach that was steaming a little 'How the heck did she got her water hot' he turned to the angry rain woman "What the heck is your problem?!" then he saw a giant water shot "Ice Make: Shield" a giant ice shield was formed in front of him then he saw the shield was melting 'Dang her water is really hot' after the ice melt a steam was covering him

The rain woman walked close to where the ice make wizard was standing "Huh?" then she saw a broken glass 'He's not just handsome he's a smart one too' her eyes were shining bright with a blush 'He really is the Prince for me'

The black haired man was running in a hall 'Dang I can't keep up with this water chick I better find a way to stop this thing' then he heard water was coming 'Darn it she found me already' the water hit him then the water push him to a window then to the air "ARGH" he felt hot pain

"Farewell my love" the water was drowning the black haired man

'Argh I can't let Natsu best me out' he crossed his two hands "RAAAAAAH" the rain woman was shocked that her hot water turned to ice "Beat ya" the black haired man spoke then ice covered the rain woman's whole body

The rain woman was looking down and blushing 'I never been so embarrassed before' the ice wizard was shocked that he wa..._.(well you know what Gray touched right?)_

"Sorry" the ice was broken then the rain woman was shocked that she was free

"Why did you free me?" the rain woman asked the ice wizard

"Well it was nothing" the ice wizard was blushed which made the rain woman smile a little then he felt a drip of water "Huh?" the rain was falling "Wow this rain is kinda gloomy" the rain woman widened her eyes as she heard those words then stand up "You feeling better already?" the rain woman looked at the ice wizard with anger and darkness 'Woah it's more scarier than before' he thought with fright

"You're just like the others!" she released a giant water flood  
'Grrrrr' he felt hot pain again he crossed his two hands again to try and freeze 'What the? It's hotter than before'

"FORGET ABOUT THIS LOVE I'M TIRED OF LOVE AND I'M TIRED OF YOU!" the water was more hotter than before and it was stronger than before

The ice make wizard can't hold his position 'Err...I can't hold my position' then he was washed away by the flood 'GAAAAAAAH'

'It's true I am a rain woman the always follows me everywhere' she remembered her past _(well you guys know what happened to her past)_

**(INSERT MUSIC: Gray's Theme)**

The water keep flowing 'He's dead now' she was shocked that her water flood was deflected 'What? How did he?'

"TIME TO END THIS!" the ice wizard cried out the rain woman shot hot water bullets "Ice Make: Shield!" the shield melted a little "Give me your best shot" the rain woman released a hot flood then the shield was melted "Heh Ice Make: Tunnel" the flood became a tunnel the rain woman was shocked again "One way shot" then a ice cannon appeared "Ice Make: Cannon!" an giant ice was shot to the rain woman

"That won't work" the rain woman said then an ice mist appeared "What?"

"Who said I was aiming for you?" the ice wizard smirked and he put his two hands at the ground "ICE MAKE: DOME!" an ice dome covered the rain woman "GAME OVER ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" he cried out

A giant ice rose from the ground that froze the rain woman at the air "GAAAAAAAAH" the rain woman screamed as she was frozen then the ice was broken and made her fall 'So this is it I will dropped at the ground and shatter just like a rain drop goodbye gloomy Juvia' then she felt a hand rescued her which made her shocked

**(INSERT MUSIC: NARUTO OST NAKAMA)**

"Whatever you do don't let go!" the ice wizard saved the rain woman, after she was saved she lay down and rest "You rest up k?" the ice make wizard smiled at the rain woman

"Why? Why? Did you saved me?" the ice make wizard raised an eyebrow at the rain woman "I do not meant to be saved especially by you"

"Your just gotta throw your life like that?" the rain woman looked aside "And besides you just can't throw you hot body away can you?" the rain woman blushed but the Ice make wizard chuckled

"Uhmm..What's your name?" the rain woman asked

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" the ice wizard introduced himself "And what's yours?"

"J-Juvia Lockser" the rain woman introduces herself to him "Gray-sama do you have feelings for Lucy Heartfillia?" the ice make wizard wondered why '–sama/master' already

"Yeah I do as one of my nakamas" the rain woman wondered

"Nakamas?" the rain woman wondered more in her mind

"Why? Do you have any precious people in Phantom?" the ice make wizard asked then the swing his head back fourth slowly for 'no' "Why won't you join Fairy Tail?" the rain woman was shocked that he wants to let her join the guild they are attacking "If you're in Fairy Tail you could be one of my nakamas or maybe higher than a nakama" the ice make wizard smiled at the rain woman and she blushed and nodded, The cloud was clearing and a sun shone "Hey the sun finally shone" the rain woman was in gaze of awe

"I've never seen the sun before I never knew it was so beautiful" the rain woman was in amazement

"You never a sun shine huh?" the girl nodded "Well there you go it's beautiful neh"

"GRAY!" a voice yelled which Gray turned to the voice and saw the Strauss siblings

"Guys" the ice wizard and the rain woman stand up

"Gray behind you the Water Phantom" the three Strauss activated their Take Over which made the rain woman get behind the ice make mage

"Settle down guys she's at our side now" the three Strauss raised one of their eyebrows

"I'm Juvia Lockser I'm sorry I will repay you all by fighting Master Jose" the bowing for forgiveness

"Fine but I'll still keep an eye on her" the older Strauss spoke and then she remembered something "Hey Gray did you defeat her?" the ice mage nodded "Good only one left to stop Abyss Break" the rain woman widened her eyes

"Uhmmm You defeated Totomaru and Sol" the three siblings nodded "So this is the power of Fairy Tail" the rain woman smiled happily "But Aria-sama is the hardest of all of us" the rain woman warned the Fairy members

"Why is he the hardest Juvia-san?" the rain woman was flattered that she heard '-san/miss'

"Because if he removes his blindfold nobody can beat him" the rain woman mentioned

"Maybe no one but Naruto" the ice make mage said

"Who is he Gray-sama?" the rain woman wondering that there is someone who can beat Aria

**(INSERT MUSIC: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME)**

"He's like Natsu but a lot stronger he's called the Yellow Demon for nothing" the ice wizard looked at his members

Everyone of Fairy Tail even at their guild closed their eyes and thought in one word 'NARUTO GO!'

'So this is what Fairy Tail does' the rain woman smiled 'I'll join Fairy Tail'

**AT THE CHEST OF THE GIANT**

A beaten up Naruto was on his knees covered in wounds "Poor soul now I must end your pain here!" the air phantom with his blindfold gone

"Heh end my pain huh?" the blond boy stand up with eyes closed 'I can hear them all' when he opened his eyes his pupils were now crossed his eyes were red and his whiskers became more of a fox's "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE PAIN IS!" he cried out then he crossed his fingers "Shadow Clone" 5 Narutos appeared "LET'S GO" the blond boy cried out then the 6 Narutos charged Aria

"You try to resist but you will fail" a strong gust of wind circling the two's area "Your sad life will end here and Abyss Break will activate and destroy half of Magnolia" he strike his enemies at once with his magic then all poofed filling his vision in smoke "I can't see" the air phantom struggling to see his field then he heard a spiralling sphere above him

"TAKE THIS!" the air phantom quickly reacted to dodge the sphere and created another smoke

"Darn the smoke is covering my vision" the air phantom now struggling hard to see his area then he noticed the smoke getting more thicker "What is he doing?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M DOING!" then the blond boy's clone kicked to the air "I'M KICKING YOUR ASS THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" another clone appeared to uppercut him higher to the air, another one punched him in the back rising more to the air and then the air phantom felt agony by the blond clone's headbutt in the stomach which raise him higher that was almost at the ceiling then five Naruto's appeared in the air and punched him in a circle formation in the stomach the air phantom felt much pain and finally the real Naruto appeared at the ceiling with a spiralling blue sphere then jumped from the ceiling "UZUMAKI RASENGAN BARRAGE!" he cried out with the will of his friends and hit the air phantom with the spiralling sphere and brought the air phantom down on three floors he landed on the floor panting "Hehe who's got a sad life now" the blond boy laid on the ground 'Heh this is the first time I've been this tired' he thought to himself and smiled while on the floor 'I've done something again to protect my...nakamas' the blond boy fell asleep and rested

**OUTSIDE OF THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

"Hey look that magic circle disappeared" The Giant fell to its knees and the Fairy Tail members cheered

"Natsu and the others stopped it" the brunette sighed in relief that their guild and their town was safe

"EVERYBODY IT'S TOO EARLY TO CELEBRATE LET'S FIGHT TO PROTECT GUILD!" the tall blondie yelled to raise the morale of the guild 'Ji-Ji you watching?'

**SOMEWHERE NEAR MAGNOLIA**

The Fairy Tail master awoken from his sleep and leapt out of his bed then use requip magic to his wizard saint clothe when he open the door to leave he saw a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. It was Porlyusica her old guild mate when they were young at Fairy Tail and another figure he had dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He was carrying Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body It was Mystogan a member of Fairy Tail  
"Mystogan what are you doing here? And why are there Phantom Lord Flags around the place" the two turned to the master of Fairy Tail

"Master I was just cleaning this place up" he was cleaning all of the Flags

"Did you destroy Phantom Lord's braches?" the masked man nodded "Good work my boy" the master started walking "I'll be taking my leave and thank you Porlyusica" the master thanking his old guild mate 'I must hurry hold out my children' the master's eyes were now glowing 'Jose you better watch out'

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO MAKE THIS THING ALRIGHT NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND MAKE IT YOUR FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW SO SEE YA PEACE =D**


	10. Chapter 8 We are Brothers

**HI GUYS I GOT A NEW FANFIC IT'S FOR ONIMUSHA PLAYERS AND I HAVE LINKS FOR MY CHARACTERS IN MY DEVIAN ART I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY ARTS AND NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NOW SIT BACK, RELAX AND ENJOY =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 WE ARE BROTHERS**

**AT THE BACK OF FAIRY TAIL**

**(INSERT MUSIC: NARUTO KOKUTEN)**

Fairy Tail was tired from fighting their magic was almost low but their spirit, soul, and will to protect their guild is high

"Err...Dang it this shades are hard to hit" the Purple Fire Mage fell to his knees "Huff...huff...gotta stand up or..." he fell lying to the ground 'Dang it'

"MACAO!" his friend yelled as he was hit by the shades "Guh...no..." he fell to the ground like his friend

"MACAO, WAKABA!" the brunette screamed for her fallen comrades "Damn you bastards" she kept throwing her cards at the shades

"Cana don't lose your temper or your gonna get hit" the male gunner said to his ally

"Alzack is right Cana" the female gunner agreed "If we lose our temper we'll fall and no one will protect our guild" the brunette nodded to the gunners' point

"Right thanks you two" the brunette turned to her fallen comrades 'Macao, Wakaba don't worry we'll protect the guild while you two rest up' the card user turned back to the shades "We'll protect the guild until we die!"

**AT THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

Naruto was resting at a pillar huffing 'Err...' he looked at the hole that he made for his fallen enemy 'That guy was tougher than he looks' he felt pain through his body 'Guh...I used up too much chakra and magic' he looked up to the door where Jose lies and wait 'I got to beat that guy or Fairy Tail will...' he can't stand up or move a muscle all he can do is rest 'I have to r..' he was interrupted by a voice

"Listen Fairy Tail wizards I have Lucy Heartfillia at my hands and another member" the Fairy Tail members were shocked "If you want her back defeat me and Gajeel" the Phantom Master smiled deviously

'Wait...if Lucy's there...that means..." his anger rose to his limit "Those bastards I'll..."

**AT THE KYUBI SEAL**

**(INSERT MUSIC: NARUTO JINCHURICHI)**

"**Hey Kit you okay" **The demon fox looked at his partnerthat he has anger rising through his blood **"Hey Kit, Hey!" **he called for his partner, the blond opened his mouth

"Kurama you know what to do right?" the giant fox smiled

**"I have great destruction do you really want to?" **the blond nodded **"Alright!" **powers began surrounding Naruto

**AT THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

**(INSERT MUSIC: MAHOU TAISEN**)

"I'LL KILL THEM!" yellow powers began surrounding the blond "NOW TIME TO DIE!" he charged the door where Jose is "RAAAAAH!" he punched the door making an explosion "JOSE!" he looked at the Phantom Master that was wearing a less flamboyant, being more military-looking: it consisted of a long, blue coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering his left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of him, He did not sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines and he looked the master's servant Gajeel who was holding both Lucy and Hinata "GIVE THEM BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"The great Yellow Demon of Fairy Tail I heard you fight Aria" he looked at the angered blond "It's unexpected you don't have any wounds from battling him" he looked at the two girls "Do you want them back?" the blond boy suddenly appeared behind the master 'He's fast' he punched the master and made a giant explosion

'Woah he already took a punch already' the blond boy looked at him 'This kid's got guts' the black haired man ran then the blond boy followed him "Alright kid if you want these two trash back beat me first" the Iron dragon slayer stopped in a place where the two can battle "Let's rumble" the two charged at each other and started to clash

The blond boy punched Gajeel and tried to kick his legs then a iron pillar hit the blond boy in the face making him crash to the wall "Heh that all you got" then he felt a punch at his stomach making him crash to the wall too, the blond boy charged his enemy while his in the wall "Iron Dragon's Roar" a grey hard roar hit the blond boy and crash to the wall again making a smoke "Gehee" when the smoke cleared he was gone "What the?" then a yell was heard on top of him "BIJUU RASENGAN" it wasn't blue anymore it was now black and hit the iron dragon slayer and made a giant explosion damaging half of the fortress

**AT ANOTHER PART OF THE FORTRESS**

After the Bijuu Rasengan hit the iron dragon slayer it rumbled the fortress "Errr...Where did that explosion came from?" the ice-make wizard was trying to hold on to his position then the rain woman held on to Gray "H-Hey!"

"Juvia might fall and Juvia might die" the rain woman kept holding on to the ice wizard

"Err...It's hard to hold but I will resist cause I'm a man!" making his other followers sweat drop

"Damn this I can't hold on to this thing" the she demon complaining then the rumbling stopped

The young Strauss sighed in relief "Let's go guys" the five nodded and started running then they saw Natsu, Happy, and Erza "Natsu, Erza, Happy!" the young Strauss yelled

"Guys Hey!" the fire dragon slayer and the requip mage ran to their comrades

"I'm so glad you're all alright I thought that..." the scarlet girl noticed the rain woman "Phantom Lord why are you here?"

The rain woman hid behind the ice wizard "Woah guys she's in our side she wants to be a Fairy Tail wizard she's helping us get to Master Jose"

"Oh really" the scarlet haired girl came close to the rain woman "Welcome to Fairy Tail" she held her hand to the rain woman

"Thank you" the rain woman held her hand to shake with her new comrade "Now we must not waste time even though Abyss Break has stopped Master Jose's shades are still attacking our friends" her new comrades nodded and started running

"Hey did you guys knew where did that explosion came from?" the dragon slayer asked

"No But I bet who made that" the ice wizard smiled while running 'Naruto you psychopath'

**NARUTO VS GAJEEL**

**(INSERT MUSIC: FAIRY TAIL TOKI HANATA)**

The fight is still ongoing the two panting with wounds "You aren't so bad" he shaped his hand to a chainsaw-like sword "BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!" the iron dragon slayer keep slashing but the blond boy kept dodging "RAAAH!" he yelled as he made a cut on the blonds' shoulder "Gehee" but the blond counter attacked with a spin kick in the face of the iron man then five Narutos appeared around him and kicked the dragon slayer's face sending him to the air 'Ugh' he felt agony of five kicks on the head then the blond boy appeared on the ceiling with his black sphere 'I'll have to use that' the blond hit the iron man in the stomach with his black sphere sending to the ground and made another rumble to the fortress the blond boy landed on the ground panting

'I'm almost out of Kurama's chakra' he fell to his knees 'But at least his...' he was shocked that his enemy was still standing eating iron with a wound on his stomach 'How did he?'

"Gehee You shocked kid" the iron dragon slayer's lunch was finished "This will be my final attack" he inhale powerfully "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" he cried out then a giant metallic blast headed for the blond boy

The blond boy tried to run but fell to the ground again 'I-I can't move!' the beam was close to him 'Heh' the blond boy smiled 'Even in this world I'll die' he saw a flash of light 'It's all up to you now guys' the light flashed before his eyes and closed his eyes

The roar made a big explosion "Gehee Another enemy turned to ash" the smoke cleared up then he was shocked "What the?" it revealed it was Natsu and Happy "Salamander" then the iron man fell to his knees huffing

"Natsu why did you saved me you Idiot!" the salamander slapped his comrade to get back to his sense 'Ugh'

**(INSERT MUSIC: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEM PIANO VERSION)**

"You're just gonna throw your life away like that?" the blond boy looked at his comrade directly

The blue cat fly to Hinata and Lucy "Hinata, Lucy wake up" the blue cat shaking the two

The two woke up "Happy what's going on?" the blond girl asked then the blue cat point to Naruto and Natsu "Natsu"

"Naruto that's not like you at all" the fire dragon slayer said to his comrade "We don't leave behind our comrades like that" the tear fell to the fire dragon slayer's cheek

'Natsu' he saw his dear comrade crying "Heh You say that to me but you're not like yourself Natsu"

"What are you..*sob*...Talking about you...idiot" the fire dragon slayer was crying then the blond boy smiled and stood up "Rest up..." then he felt a hug his eyes widened

"I promise this life you saved I won't throw away again..." the fire dragon slayer cried to his dearest comrade's shoulder "Ototo" the fire dragon slayer cried more as he uttered the word Ototo/little brother

"Heh I should be the one calling you Ototo but..." he broke the hug and wiped the tears at his face "That should be fine Nee-san" the two smiled and the two girls and Happy smiled too

"Hey nee-chan thanks for trying to protect me" the blond girl smiled to her sister-like friend

"But I failed" the indigo haired girl looked down

"Hey don't be that sad" she looked in front to see a hand offering to stand up "You did your best Hinata" the blond boy smiled at his comrade

The two girls finally stand up ready to run "Man I got to rest" the indigo haired girl nodded "Hey Happy can you...Huh?" they saw that Happy has his hands o his cheek "What's wrong Happy?"

"Naruto and Hinata and Natsu and Lucy you four liiiiiiiiike each other" he rolled his tongue

"Happy!" the four yelled at the same time the blue cat started to laugh then the four joined eased their anger, joined the laughter and rested

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER OH YEAH NATSU WILL ONLY DO A SOFT SPOT IN THIS CHAPTER NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OH YEAH I'LL MAKE SOME DEVIAN ARTS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED NOW PEACE! =D**


	11. Chapter 9 The Final Battle

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKED MY DRAWINGS AT MY PROFILE BUT NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 THE FINAL BATTLE**

**AT THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

Gajeel has been defeated and the Fairy Tail members that are in the fortress are going to battle Master Jose of Phantom Lord "Everyone Master Jose is in their" the rain woman point to the destroyed door

"Everyone get ready to..." the scarlet haired girl saw a Death wave and requipped to her Adamantine Armor "Only a fool will be tricked by that Master Jose" then after the Death wave was blocked the Phantom Lord Master walked out of the door

"Very good Titania" he looked at the Fairy Tail members and then he saw one of his members Juvia "Well what to we have here you captured one of my members so that you all can stop the destruction?" he looked deviously at the Fairy Tail members "Well my answer is no I don't care for one my members to die or captured" as the rain woman heard those words she cried on the chest of the ice wizard

**(INSERT MUSIC: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME PIANO VERSION)**

The Fairy Tail members were angered after seeing their new member crying "YOU PATHETIC OLD MAN!" the scarlet haired girl was angered "A GUILD TREATS THEIR MEMBERS FAIRLY LIKE A FAMILY BUT YOU ARE A WASTE OF A GUILD MASTER!" the armored woman was angered

"What do you care Fairy scums?" the Phantom Lord asked the Fairy members

"BECAUSE SHE MADE HER OWN DESICION TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL, YOU DON'T JUST LET A MEMBER IN BECAUSE THEIR POWERFUL!" the she demon yelled as well "YOU LET A MEMBER IN TO MAKE THEM FEEL THEIR IN A FAMILY TO BOND WITH!" the she demon yelled furiously with so much anger

"A MEMBER IN A GUILD HAS TO TREAT THEIR COMRADES FAIRLY" the tall man point at the Phantom Lord Master "THOSE WHO DON'T TREAT THEIR COMRADES LIKE A FAMILY ARE NOT A MAN!" the tall Strauss yelled

"What getting am I getting here a lecture from scums?" the Phantom Lord raised an eyebrow and looked at the Fairy Tail members

"YOU SHOULD BE TAUGHT A LESSON BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF A MASTER!" the youngest Strauss yelled crying

"JUVIA IS BETTER THAN THIS TRASH OF A GUILD!" the ice make wizard yelled "YOU'RE GUILD IS PATHETIC, JUVIA BELONGS TO FAIRY TAIL!" the rain woman heard all of her new friends' words and cried more 'Why is my heart beating when I said that for Juvia?' his heart was beating fast 'Am I in love with her?'

"You Fairy scums always doing this" the Phantom Master preparing an attack "You all make me sick" a dark wave surrounded the group

"What is this?" the group was swallowed whole in the dark wave

"Now die Fairy sc..." his eyes widened as he sees the dark wave disappeared "What is this?" he saw his old enemy floating to the ground

"Jose you attacked my children, you attacked my guild, and you dare to even kill my children" the master of Fairy Tail stepped on the ground with his Wizard Saint Clothes

"Master!" the Fairy members were glad that their master was okay

The Master of Fairy Tail looked at the rain woman "Juvia Lockser is it?" the rain woman nodded "Do you want to be a Fairy Tail member?" he asked the rain woman

"Yes am I willing to do anything to join Fairy Tail" the rain woman said to the Master

"You showed proof to be a Fairy Tail member, you helped my children, you showed pride as a Fairy Tail member" he looked at the Phantom Lord master "You do not belong at Phantom Lord" circle of lights appeared at his fingers "You are a Fairy Tail member Juvia Lockser" the rain woman cried with joy and all of the Fairy Tail members were happy "Now everyone get out of here quickly" the six nodded and ran 'Be safe my children' "Now Jose it's time to teach you lesson" light aura and rocks began rising from the Master

The Phantom Master smiled "You do know if we fight it will cause a calamity" dark aura began surrounding Master Jose

**(INSERT MUSIC: NARUTO SHIPPUDEN HEAVEN SHAKING EVENT)**

"You harmed my children that is not I can slide" his eyes began to glow "Prepare Jose feel Fairy Tail's wrath" light bullets began firing at the Phantom Master

"Fine be that way" a dark bullets began firing from the Phantom Master

the two bullets began to clash the earth was rumbling even the skies were rattling

**AT ANOTHER SIDE OF THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

"Woah this magic is so powerful" the blond girl said

The salamander smiled "Heh I bet I know who can make that magic" the salamander looked at his nee-san "Right nee-san"The blond boy nodded "Yup there's no magic can do that but Gramps"

**MAKAROV VS JOSE**

Two dash waves clashed the left was light and the right was dark it was causing a catastrophe and calamity to the water and earth "Do you still not intent to give up" the Phantom smiling

The two masters landed where they stood "I do not give up for those who will hurt my children!" a giant fist was landing on Jose

"Hmph be that way" the Phantom blocked the fist "Let's see if you can defend this" a dark ball formed on the Phantom's hands "Death Wave!" a dark beam strike the master which made the Phantom laugh

"It is still not over Jose" a violet shield was defending the Fairy "This is going to far Jose" the Fairy's face was filled with anger "It's time to end this!" he formed his hands like yin and yang then a bright sphere appeared "You have three seconds to do exactly as I say" his eyes became more brighter "Kneel before me Jose"

The Phantom laughed "Do you think I would bow to a small old man like you" his eyes became more darker

"One" The Fairy began counting

The Phantom created Darker more Shades "Your guild is destroy by me!"

"Two" the Fairy was almost finished

"If anyone who should be bowing it should be you!" more shades appeared

"Three times up!" the light became brighter and brighter "I cast Fairy Law!" he closed the ball with his two hands then the shades charged the Fairy, but the shades were eliminated by the light

**OUTSIDE OF THE FORTRESS**

The six has return to Fairy Tail except Natsu, Lucy, Naruto, Hinata, and Happy "What the heck is that?" the Shades of the Phantom Master has begun to disappear

"The Shades of Master Jose even began to disappear" the Fairy Tail members were in awe

"It's Master's Fairy Law" a giant magic circle with the Fairy Tail insignia in the middle of it appeared from the Phantom Fortress "Fairy Law attacks anyone the user thinks it's enemy" everyone were still in awe

**INSIDE THE PHANTOM FORTRESS**

The Phantom's Master was defeated his was pale now and his moustache was now white "Jose may this be a lesson for you and your guild" the Fairy's master was walking away

Then suddenly Aria the air phantom was following the Fairy Master 'He's wide open and the Master is down now I must eliminate him' the air phantom was about attack when he was punched hardly making him smash to the wall

"Hey Gramps you okay?" the five who was resting before now with the Master

"Oh Natsu, Lucy, Naruto, Hinata, and Happy where have you five been?" the Fairy Master asked

"Just about to go home Gramps" the blond said

"Aye sir" the blue cat said his catch phrase

"Alright Let's go" the Fairy Master said

"AYE SIR!" the five said at the same time which made them laugh

The master sighed 'These kids'

**AT FAIRY TAIL**

**(INSERT MUSIC: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SLOW VERSION)**

The five has returned and the master landed on top of the destroyed guild "My children you endured to protect the guild and to fight for a dear comrade" he saw one of his children crying "Lucy this is not your fault, You are a dear family to us nobody blames you for this" he saw her head facing the floor "Rise your head Lucy you are a proud member of Fairy Tail!" the blond rose her head "CHILDERN THIS VICTORY IS ALL YOURS!" he raised his hand with the 'L' sign making everyone do it as well

"Hey Luce nobody blames you" the salamander accompanying his dear comrade

The indigo haired girl nodded "Imouto it's not your fault" she smiled at her imouto "Look around you" the blond looked at her comrades "Everybody is smiling nobody is blaming for this destruction"

The scarlet haired girl walked closer to her comrade "That's right Lucy you are one of our nakamas" the scarlet haired girl and every one in Fairy Tail smiled

"Yeah Lucy don't cry" the blue cat patting his friend at the shoulder "After all Natsu liiiiiiiiikes you" his partner heard it then the salamander started chasing his partner which made everyone laugh

"Thank you everyone..*sob*...you're all my good friends" the blond girl smiled with tears of joy

"Hey guys!" a voice yelled then everyone turned to see Team Shadow Gear with bandages

"Levy you're okay" everyone was glad to see their guild mates who were injured have come back

"Yeah great to see you're all fine" the bookworm was smiling and her team too

The master sigh 'Hehe What brats' he thought 'But what will the magic council say?' the Fairy Tail master began crying

"M-Master what's wrong" the scarlet haired girl asked but the master kept crying

"Heh I bet the council is what making him cry" the tall blond chuckled at his crying grandfather

'Fairy Tail is really a warm guild' the rain woman never felt gloomy again 'Fairy Tail is really a home for me'

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Welcome to Teacher Happy's information our first information about is Naruto Uzumaki he uses Wind Magic, Clone Magic, some Sky Magic, and some kind of Yellow Transformation thingy, he was trained by Sky Dragon Grandeeney with his partner Hinata Hyuga which he liiiiiiiiikes, Naruto and his partner's mission is to find their little sister Wendy Marvel now stand up, bow, Aye SIR!" he threw his teaching stick and bowed

"Happy!" an angered Naruto was running towards the blue cat "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"See you next time" he started flying away from the angered Naruto "WAAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER THE OMAKE KINDA SUCKS HUH? WELL I HAVE NOTHING LEFT NOTHING TO SAY SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO PEACE OUT! =D**


	12. Chapter 10 Part two?

**SORRY FOR POSTING THIS LATE AND GUYS DID YOU ENJOYED MY LAST CHAPTER? (Of course you did) WELL I HOPE YOU RED MY SECOND FANFIC TOO BUT NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND REVIEW =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 THE PART TWO**

**4 WEEKS LATER**

After the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have ended the rune knights came to question the guild. It took weeks for Fairy Tail to be questioned but it finally ended the rune knights confirmed that Phantom Lord is the one who attacked first so Phantom Lord was disbanded and their Master was stripped from his title being a Wizard Saint. Fairy Tail was finally rebuild it was larger than the last one it was new now, many wizards signed up for Fairy Tail, Juvia and Gajeel are full pledge members of Fairy Tail, and the last is that a Celestial Spirit name Loke is now in Lucy's possession.

**AT FAIRY TAIL**

Everyone in Fairy Tail are enjoying their new guild "Man I still can't believe that this will be the look of our new Fairy Tail" the former ninja boy said while eating ramen then he looked at his Ototo hiding his mouth with his scarf "What's wrong?" he sipped up his ramen

"I'm not used to changes" the dragon slayer kept hiding his mouth making the his nee-san-like figure laugh

"Oh come on Natsu this place is so nice" Titania sat next to the salamander then they saw their friend Juvia snuggling the arm of their other friend Gray that was drinking ice cold juice "Aren't you noticing anything at your arm Gray?" \the scarlet haired girl asked the black haired man

"I noticed that already longer than anyone but my arm won't let me get her of" he and the rain woman sat down along with their friends "I don't know why?" he sipped some of his juice and put it down to the table

"Maybe because you liiiiiiiiike her Gray" the blue cat joking again to his friend

The ice wizard blushed "N-No I don't!" when the rain woman heard the words she went to a corner and stare "I-I didn't really mean that" the rain woman swiftly gone back to her position making the ice wizard sighed and made his friends laugh

The door swung open "Hi everyone!" their friends Hinata and Lucy has returned from their job "Hi guys how you been?" the blond girl smiled to their sitting comrades and then they noticed the rain woman snuggling the arm of their friend "Uhmm..Gray aren't you noticing it?" the Celestial wizard point to the rain woman

"Yeah...yeah I know" the ice make wizard was getting annoyed and then the two girls giggled

Smiling, the indigo haired girl nodded "Anyways, I better get back to work Lisanna might get tired from working all alone" the Hyuga said

"Hey nii-chan Hinata I'll help you two out" the blond girl said while smiling then the Hyuga girl nodded and the two walked away to change

"Hey nee-san you wanna do a job?" the salamander asked his brother-like friend

"You bet, but this time Happy is gonna choose" then the three stand up from their seat and went to the job requests to pick a job and go

The ice wizard sighed "Well if those three are going on a job I better get one too" he looked to the blue haired woman who was keep snuggling "Hey Juvia wanna go on a job with me?" the stripper asked

The rain woman's heart keep pounding "Yes Gray-sama I will" the two stand and picked a job

The armored woman sighed 'Everyone are getting along' she looked at the ice wizard and rain woman 'Jellal why did you became like that?' she remembered everything from her past at a mysterious tower then a tear flowed to her face 'Jellal why?'

**SOMEWHERE AT THE COAST OF THE CAELUM KINGDOM**

**(INSERT MUSIC: TOWER OF HEAVEN)**

A man sitting in a throne consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, and kinda reminiscent of Fairy Tail's stamp, plus simple loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a fighting suit, and another mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, is parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes.

"This magic I feel" the hooded figure grinned deviously "So you're calling for me" the hooded man said

"Master something you said?" the other man asked

The hooded figure remembered a young Erza smiling "Hmph perhaps it's time" he stand up and looked at the giant black eye at his throne "It is time to resurrect Zeref" the hooded figure laughed evilly for a moment and stopped

The other man smiled deviously as well "And bring about peace right master?" the hooded man nodded "But master is it really right?" the man asked again

"I know she will come and when it does the world will be at peace" the hooded man said and sat at his throne again 'Erza' the hooded figure showed his eyes which revealed a red tattoo-like on his left eye 'I'll be waiting'

**AT A FOREST IN OAK TOWN**

The Salamander, and The Yellow Demon were battling forest Vulcans "Man these Vulcans are really tough to break no wonder it's an B-rank quest" the wind blond mage formed three whirlwinds to spin the Vulcans in it

"No kidding" the salamander said and smiled "You guys are toast" he inhaled air in his mouth "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a rage of fire blasted from his mouth and burned some of the Vulcans "Hey looked at that Happy they became fried apes" the salamander chuckled at his joke

"Aye" the blue winged cat said his catch phrase

His big brother-like friend ignored the joke "Heh my turn" wind began blowing hard "WIND STORM!" strong wind gathered at the sky forming a circle "It's over" then a giant twister came down and stroked down the Vulcans knocking them unconscious "Finally now you Vulcans get out of here or unless you want to get some more" the Vulcans ran away from the two "C'mon Natsu lets go" the wind mage started walking

"So what are we gonna do to the money?" the salamander asked his brother-like friend

"We can split it into two and if it can't be into two just give the rest to Happy" the former ninja said and the blue cat said his catch phrase

"Good idea Naruto" he started pulling a Vulcan and the three went to Oak Town

**FAIRY TAIL**

The three Strauss were looking in the job requests "Hmmm...Did someone already got that defeat 40 Vulcans quest?" the youngest Strauss asked the wizard ninja girl

"If I recall Naruto and Natsu picked that mission" the indigo haired wind mage said then the three sighed

"And if I recall it's reward was changed and it's class after Naruto and Natsu talked to him" a familiar voice reached the Take Over siblings and the two barmaids and turned to their sitting master drinking

"What's the new reward and class master?" the Celestial wizard asked the Fairy Tail master

The master drunk some of his drink and put it in his side "The reward is now one million Jewel and it is now an S-class quest" when the reward was heard from the guild members they were all shocked

"Why one million Jewel and S-class master?" the wind girl asked the master

"Because it has a second part" the master drank some of his drink again

The she demon walked close to her master "What's the second part, Gramps?" the oldest Strauss asked the master

The master put his drink aside again "But first where is Erza?" the master asked the guild members

"I haven't seen Erza this morning and just now" the indigo haired girl said to the master

"Good, Because the second part is to go to the Tower of Heaven or The R-system with another client" all of the Fairy Tail members were shocked

"Master we got to stop them they might get killed there" the blond key holder suggested

"Alright, Where's Gray?" the guild members looked for their Ice-make wizard

"I remembered that Gray went on a mission with Juvia" the younger Strauss muttered

The master again took a sip to his drink and put it aside "Fine" the master looked at the two barmaids "Hinata, Lucy you two find Gray and Juvia and when you two have find them you four together will go to the Tower of Heaven" the two nodded and they changed their clothes with requip then they head out to find the Ice-make wizard and Water wizard

"Gramps, why did you want them to do the job?" the Oldest Strauss asked the master with shocked

"Just nothing Mira" the Take Over siblings went back to the job request 'Be safe my children' the master then came up another image in his mind 'Erza so that's how you to do' the master sighed and relaxed

**AT OAK TOWN**

The three has got their Jewels for selling the Vulcans at a cloth maker "Alright let's go we better hurry if we want to get back earlier to the guild" the pink haired dragon slayer nodded and the three went to the client.

The three were in a alleyway for the client to give their reward "Hey mister are you here!" the fire dragon slayer called for the client "I think he ran away"

"No I am right here" a figure said which made the three looked where the voice came from "Have you defeated those 40 Vulcans that was causing trouble" the two nodded "Good" he grabbed a suitcase "Here is the half of the money" he said which made the three shocked "Now for the part two"

"Wait the request says that only defeat 40 Vulcans nothing in this request said that a part two" the ninja mage having an complaining look at their client

"I sent a message to your master that the reward is now 1,000,000 jewels, and has a part two" when the words were heard by the three they were shocked and their jaws opened wide "And it is now an S-class quest or should I say it is a half SS-class quest" the words were heard by them and their jaws almost dropped to the floor

"Wait so did gramps stopped the mission?" the pink haired fire dragon slayer asked their client then the client shaked his head back and forth slowly for 'no' "Wow, Really!?" the dragon slayer's fist was covered in flame for his excitement "So what's part two?" the pink haired boy raging with adrenaline

"Is to go to the Tower of Heaven with my other client" the figure said which made the three wonder

"Who's the other one mister?" the flying cat asked the client

"I will tell you but first we shall go to Hargeon Town" the man started walking out of the alleyway "Come" the three nodded and started walking

**HARGEON TOWN DOCKS**

The four has made to their destination "So can you tell us now mister?" the blue cat asked again then they heard footsteps of an armor which turned to their attention

"That will be me Happy" the three were shocked to see that the other one was their friend Erza Scarlet

"ERZAA!?" the three yelled with shock to see that their other client was their friend

"Why are you the client?" the pink haired man asked their friend

"Just don't mind that" the armor wearing girl said "Now let's go" the scarlet haired girl started walking to their boat when they heard familiar voices

"NARUTO, NATSU, HAPPY, ERZAA!" the four were shocked to see their friends from Fairy Tail

* * *

OMAKE

"Welcome to teacher Happy's information our second information is about, Hinata Hyuga she uses Wind Magic, Sky Magic, Fusion Magic and Some kind of Eye Magic. Hinata was also trained by Grandeeney with his partner Naruto Uzumaki which she liiiiiiiiikes, Hinata's goal is to also find Wendy Marvel somewhere alright, stand up, bow, AYE SIR!" the teacher-like cat bowed and threw his stick

"HAAAPPPPY!" a angered Naruto again appeared "WERE STILL NOT DONE!" he chased the blue cat again

"See you soon" the blue cat started flying again in speed "SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!"

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER THE OMAKE STILL SUCKS HUH?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME AND MANGA, IF YOU WANT TO SEE A OMAKE CHAPTER OF HOW LUCY GOT HOLD OF LEO'S GATE JUST ASK OK**

**AND SORRRY AGAIN FOR NOT POSTING THIS LATE I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME, ALRIGHT I THINK TAKE CARES OF EVERYTHING SO REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW =D**


	13. Chapter 11 A Little Talk

**HEY GUYS!I'M BACK DID YOU ALL THINK THAT I STOPPED? (NO WAY) JUST A LITTLE BREAK THAT'S ALL. SO THX FOR 8,000 VIEWS ON THIS FANFIC, I REALLY APPRECIATE THE VIEWS, REVIEWS, MAKING IT YOUR FAVOURITE AND, FOLLOWING IT. NOW THX AGAIN FOR THOSE THINGS, BUT NOW RELAX AND ENJOY =D (AND REMEBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW).  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 A LITTLE TALK**

**(Fairy Tail: Yosei No Shippo)**

_Last time on Tales of The Fairy Ninjas:_

"If I recall Naruto and Natsu picked that mission" the indigo haired wind mage said then the three sighed.

"And if I recall it's reward was changed and, it's class after Naruto and Natsu talked to him" a familiar voice reached the Take Over siblings and the two barmaids and turned to their. sitting master drinking.

"What's the new reward and class master?" the Celestial wizard asked the Fairy Tail master.

The master drunk some of his drink and put it in his side "The reward is now one million Jewel and, it is now an S-class quest" when the reward was heard from the guild members they were all shocked.

The four has made to their destination "So can you tell us now, mister?" the blue cat asked again, and then they heard footsteps of an armor which turned to their attention.

"That will be me, Happy" the three were shocked to see that the other one was their friend, Erza Scarlet.

"ERZAA!?" the three yelled with shock to see that their other client was their friend.

"Why are you the client?" the pink haired man asked their friend.

"Just don't mind that" the armor wearing girl said "Now let's go" the scarlet haired girl started walking to their boat when they heard familiar voices.

"NARUTO, NATSU, HAPPY, ERZAA!" the four were shocked to see their friends from Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Opening 3)**_

Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru  
Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru  
Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten  
Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo

Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa  
Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou  
Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?

Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide  
Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima  
Kimi o terashiten da hikari  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite

Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro hikari

* * *

"The heck are you four doing here?" Natsu asked his four friends from Fairy Tail.

"Master, asked us to come with you three." Gray noticed a certain friend and smiled "So we were right that, Erza is the client." Erza was surprised that her friends already figured her plan, but her surprised face started to change.

The armored woman smiled "So Master already figured out my plan, I expect nothing less from him after all." She looked at her friends "If Master sent you four to take us back, I will say no, and if Master let you all to come, let's go." The scarlet haired girl stated walking inside the boat.

"Alright c'mon guys Erza, might get angry at us." Naruto started walking to the boat with his partner Natsu.

"Alright c'mon guys!" the three girls nodded and, they started following their friends.

**A FEW HOURS PASSED**

The group was waiting to their destination, everyone was just sitting and, waiting except for Natsu who has motion , Happy, Hinata and, Naruto was sitting next to Natsu, trying to comfort him in his motion sickness, Gray and, Juvia was watching the ocean except the Water Mage of Fairy Tail, kept snuggling the Ice-Make Mage's arms, while the S-class requip mage was at the cabin of the ship remembering her past at The Tower of Heaven. All she remembered all her painful past at that accursed tower.

**AT THE CABIN**

The sword wielding woman, kept thinking of her past "Sho, Milliana, Wally, Simon, Grandpa Rob and...and..." she muttered all her friend's names at the Tower of Heaven, but one she cannot utter, she clenched her hands. "...J-J-Jellal"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_**AT THE TOWER OF HEAVEN**__**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Version)**_

A young Erza Scarlet was in a cell hugging her knees in a corner and, crying, then an old man, with the Fairy Tail mark at his back sat at her left side."Shhh...Shhh...do not cry little one." the old man patted the crying Erza's head "It's gonna be alright, little one" the young girl, glanced at the old man.

A boy with blue hair and, a red mark on his left eye sat at the scarlet haired girl's right side "Yeah, its gonna be alright." the young Erza glanced at the blue haired boy "I'm Jellal, Jellal Fernandes and, what's yours?" he asked, then he grinned and, chuckled.

The scarlet haired girl wiped her tears aside and smiled a little "I'm Erza"

"Just Erza?" the scarlet girl nodded "Well you gotta have a last name." Then he touched her hair.

"W-what are you doing?" the girl wondering what is he doing to her hair?

"Hmm...You're hair is really pure scarlet." he kept touching her, and then came up with an idea. "I know your last name will be Scarlet, Erza Scarlet."

"Hey Jellal you can't just go naming people like that." A boy said.

"At least she has a last name, Wally." Then he turned his head to another boy. "Hey Sho, Simon, do you agree with the name?"

"W-well it's kinda nice" the blond boy stuttered while smiling.

"That name is really nice, How about you Milliana do you agree with the name?" the other boy asked the cat-like girl.

"I think it's kinda spiffy!" the cat-like girl smiled widely.

"How about you, Grandpa Rob?" the blue haired boy asked the old man.

"I agree if Erza agrees." He turned to Erza again "So Erza, what do you think?"

She kept thinking "Erza...Scarlet." she smiled more widely this time "I think it's really nice!" she turned to her blue haired friend "Thank you, Jellal"

Grinning, the boy blushed and scratched his head "No problem, Erza-chan" the scarlet hair girl blushed and smiled

_Flashback End_

* * *

She kept remembering those words that Jellal said, and then a tear flowed to her face. "Jellal, why?!" tears kept falling down to the ground. "Why, Jellal...WHY?!"

**(Song End)**

Her yell was heard at the deck, then everyone burst to the door "ERZA WHAT HAPPENED?!" everyone was shocked to see their toughest, fiercest, and strict friend was crying

"Erza, are you crying?" the blond Celestial mage asked.

The scarlet haired girl quickly wiped her tears away. "What are you talking about, Lucy? I'm not crying." She walked to the deck

'Erza' the blond boy said at his head, and then he started walking out of the cabin.

Gray grabbed the blond mage's shoulder. "What are you gonna do, Naruto?" the dark haired stripper asked.

"I'll have a little chat with, Erza that's all." He walked out of the cabin and started to walk towards Erza.

The blond girl turned to her big sister-like friend "Hey Hinata, you've been Naruto's partner longer than anyone else here, so does Naruto's past is like Erza's past?"

Hinata looked at the ground "You may say that even though I don't know Erza's past, but I can tell that Erza's past and Naruto's past are different from each other." The indigo haired girl said.

"Why?, What was Naruto's past like was it like mine?" the pink haired man asked.

The white eyed girl shooked her head "Naruto's past was...was..." she clenched her fist, that she cannot tell all her friend's past from the beginning, to the last, but she opened her mouth "...like hell for him" when they heard her words they were shocked.

"H-Hell?!" everyone said with widened shock.

The indigo haired girl nodded "Everyone at our town hated him accusing him of being a demon" they were all shocked of those words.

"Why, why did they called, Naruto; a demon?!" the dragon slayer asked, with a little rage.

Hinata sighed "You're welcome to believe me or not, but..." The Hyuga sighed heavily "...Me and, Naruto are from a different dimension." A brief moment of silence was made, but that silence turned into laughter.

After the laughter died down the five sighed heavily for air "Alright nee-chan, stop joking tell us the truth." the blond girl said.

The indigo haired girl sighed again "I said, that you're all welcome to believe me or, not that me and, Naruto came from another dimension called 'The Elemental Nations'." The Hyuga said.

"Did you ate breakfast after we did that mission and, ate lunch after we got home nee-chan?" the blond girl getting worried about her big sister-like friend's stories.

"I SAID IF YOU'RE WELCOME TO BELIEVE ME OR, DON'T, NOT CHECK WHAT I ATE!" Hinata yelled and, waving her arms up and, down. **(Anime Style)**

"Juvia, believes that Hinata-san is telling the truth." The Juvia said and, walked towards alongside Hinata. "Juvia, can sense the truth from anyone." Smiling, the Water Mage said.

The Ice-Make mage walked towards alongside Hinata as well. "Well if Juvia believes that, then me too" Then the Rain Woman swiftly got back to his position on snuggling Gray's arm.

"Aye!, Me too!" the blue cat flew alongside his White eyed friend.

The pink haired dragon slayer and, the blond girl looked at each other, and then they sighed. "Alright, I believe you now, nee-chan." The Celestial Wizard said and, then Natsu nodded for agreement.

"Now what does your 'Elemental-whatever' do?" the child of a dragon asked.

The five sweats dropped at their friend's bad memories. "It's 'Elemental Nations' Natsu" the Ice-Make mage corrected his friend-half-rival "Now, what does the Elemental Nation look like?"

"Well, the Elemental Nation is made of Nations with elements named after it, example our village; Konoha, lives in the Fire Nation." The five nodded to the lavender eyed girl's explanation. "In this dimension there are Mages right?" the five nodded again "Well in the Elemental Nations have ninjas or assassins."

Natsu thought about ninjas in his mind and, then covered his mouth and with his scarf then, he and Happy formed the tiger seal. **(For those who don't know the tiger seal, it's a hand sign for jutsus.)** "Nin-nin!" the two said.

The former kunoichi sweats dropped at her friends acting. "Uhmmm...That's not how ninjas work, Natsu" she formed a tiger seal, which activated her bloodline's doujutsu; The Byakugan, but everyone was freaked out when, they saw her eyes changed.

"Nee-chan, why are there nerves at your side eyes?!" the five was freaking out even, Natsu.

"What kind of ninjas are you?!" the rosette haired man freaking out.

The Hyuga, calming down her friends "Relax everyone, this is called a doujutsu; The Byakugan it's my clan's bloodline, everyone of my clan has this doujutsu."

"What does it do, Hinata-san?" the Blue haired woman asked.

"It lets me see your magic point's, once it can only see chakra point, but after Grandeeney trained me it can now see magic point's in your whole body, for example Natsu's magic point's is at his shoulder, shoulder blades, stomach, biceps, knee, and, hands." Everyone was astonished at Hinata's eyes.

The stripper grinned "Nice, I finally know how to beat Natsu easily!"

"And for Gray's, magic point is at his left hand, shoulders, biceps, chest, abdomen, and right elbow." Smiling, Hinata said.

"Ha!, I know yours too" the two started arguing with menacing auras.

"Okay" then a memory came to the blond girl's mind "Oh, Hinata you still haven't told Naruto's past." The Hyuga felt a weight at her heart, but as soon as she was about to open her mouth, Lucy interrupted "If you don't want to nee-chan just..." then she was interrupted by her big sister-like friend

"No, It's alright" she turned to the rivals fighting "Natsu, Gray are you gonna listen to Naruto's past?" she asked, then they swiftly got back to their position.

"That was fast" the blond girl saw her friend, Juvia already hugging Gray's arm. "That was really fast!"

"Imouto, are you gonna listen?" the Celestial mage stopped her punch lines and stayed quiet. "Alright, it was 16 years ago, when I and Naruto were still at the Elemental Nations..."

* * *

OMAKE

"Welcome to teacher Happy's information, today's information is about the guild; Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a fun guild, our hobby at Fairy Tail is to fight, destroy stuff, make the council angry and, treat each other as family. Fairy Tail only has five S-class mages, which are Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Gildarts Clive, and six if you count the Third Master of Fairy Tail Master Makarov Dreyar. The newest members of Fairy Tail are Naruto, Hinata, and Lucy. Well that's the time we got Stand up, Bow, AYE SIR!" the teacher-like Happy bowed and threw his stick. "See you next time."

* * *

**(Fairy Tail: Yosei No Shippo)**

_Next Time on Tales of the Fairy Ninjas:_

_Hinata: A demon fox was sealed up in Naruto once._

Lucy: That story was so sad and, really touching too.

Gray: Maybe I can agree with that.

Juvia: Juvia is really touched with that!

Natsu: You're all bunch of babies, I think a demon being sealed inside you is cool!

Happy: AYE!

Gray: Well obviously, because you were trained by a dragon.

Happy: The Past of the Ninjas! See you again!

* * *

**DID YOU LIKED IT GUYS?, AND TO SATISFY YOU GUYS MORE I'LL POST THE FOUR NEXT CHAPTER AS QUICKLY, AS POSSIBLE SO YOU GUYS CAN ENJOY MORE OF THIS FANFIC AND, NEXT UP IS, THE NEW ONI!**

**(THOSE WHO GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME PUTTING THE OPENING THERE; JUST BACK OFF IT'S MY FANFIC ALRIGHT.)**

**AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! =D**


	14. Chapter 12 The Ninjas' Past

**HEY GUYS! YOU MISSED ME AGAIN? (OF COURSE YOU GUYS DID(; ) BUT NOW I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! =D (AND REMEMBER ALWAYS GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! =D.)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators.

**CHAPTER 12 THE PAST OF THE NINJAS**

* * *

**(Fairy Tail: Yosei No Shippo)**

_Last time on The Tales of The Fairy Ninjas:_

_"The heck are you four doing here?" Natsu asked his four friends from Fairy Tail._

_"Master, asked us to come with you three." Gray noticed a certain friend and smiled "So we were right that, Erza is the client." Erza was surprised that her friends already figured her plan, but her surprised face started to change._

_The armored woman smiled "So Master already figured out my plan, I expect nothing less from him after all." She looked at her friends "If Master sent you four to take us back, I will say no, and if Master let you all to come, let's go." The scarlet haired girl stated walking inside the boat._

_"Why? What was Naruto's past like was it like mine?" the pink haired man asked._

_The white eyed girl shooked her head "Naruto's past was...was..." she clenched her fist, that she cannot tell all her friend's past from the beginning, to the last, but she opened her mouth "...like hell for him" when they heard her words they were shocked._

_"H-Hell?!" everyone said with widened shock._

_The indigo haired girl nodded "Everyone at our town hated him accusing him of being a demon" they were all shocked of those words._

_"Why, why did they called, Naruto; a demon?!" the dragon slayer asked, with a little rage._

_Hinata sighed "You're welcome to believe me or not, but..." The Hyuga sighed heavily "...Me and, Naruto are from a different dimension."_

* * *

_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Opening 3)**_

_Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru_  
_Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru_  
_Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten_  
_Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo_

_Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa_  
_Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou_  
_Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?_

_Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide_  
_Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima_  
_Kimi o terashiten da hikari_  
_Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite_

_Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_  
_Ima mieru daro hikari_

* * *

**INSIDE THE CABIN**

The group were listening to their friends' past, everyone was ready to listen, ready to hear all the words their friend will say, and hear all the tragic memories. "It started exactly 16 years ago, when I and Naruto were still at the Elemental Nations. A demon fox called; the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village it wreaked havoc upon our village but, everyone of our village fought to the end but, one man manage to defeat it by sealing to a young boy. The man who defeated him was the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze, he was Naruto's father and, the boy he used to seal the demon fox was..." Hinata clenched her fist to tell the boy's name. "Naruto Uzumaki" everyone was shocked to hear that from their lavender eyed friend's mouth that, Naruto's own father will seal a demon fox within him.

Natsu angered by his brother-like friend's father sealing a demon inside him, he stood up angrily. "THAT BASTARD! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO, NEE-SAN?!" Natsu yelled furiously wondering, why their dear friend's father would would will seal a demon inside him.

"Natsu, calm down you haven't even heard why, Naruto's father will seal that demon inside of him" Gray trying to calm down his rival from his anger from caring for his brother-like friend.

Lucy nodded in agreement from the dark haired man "Gray's right, Natsu. I'm sure there's a good reason right, nee-chan?"

The indigo haired girl nodded "Minato-san sealed that inside of, Naruto to protect the village at all cost" When the pink haired dragon slayer heard it he clams down from his anger. "Naruto handled all the insults, injuries, wounds, and abuse he got from the villagers when, he was still a kid." Hinata kept telling the story even, though weights of pain he got from her heart from telling the story she kept keeping the tears in her eyes and, kept on going but, everyone wondered if Hinata is Naruto's long-time friend why didn't she helped Naruto from his pain and abuse from the villagers.

"Hinata-san if you were Naruto-san's long-time friend why didn't you protect him from the villagers?" the rain woman asked then, they saw the Hyuga glanced at the ground and, a tear flowed to her face. "Oh! I'm really sorry Hinata-sa..." her words were interrupted when the lavender eyed girl opened her mouth with a smile.

"No it really didn't offend me Juvia, it's because I wasn't allowed to even, though I wanted to all those years." Everyone wondered again why she wasn't allowed to do that.

"Why?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's because The Third Hokage forbid it to make friends to him and intact with him." Everyone being shocked again but, Natsu kept getting on his nerves on those so-called Hokages.

"What are Hokages in your land anywhere?" the Ice-Make wizard asked with curiosity.

"Kages are people who leads there village for example: at The Hidden Leaf Village they call there's Hokage, at The Sand Village they call him the Kazekage, at The Lightning Village they call there's Raikage, at The Mist Village they call there's Mizukage and, at The Rock Village they call there's Tsuchikage." Hinata explained all about the Kages and The Elemental Villages.

"So that's why it's called The Elemental Nations; Villages have different called elements at their names, and The Kages have different affix from different villages' right?" the former ninja nodded at Lucy's explanation.

"BUT STILL WHY DID THAT THIRD HOKAGE FORBID TALKING TO NEE-SAN, HE'S STILL HUMAN RIGHT!?" Natsu angered by the Third Hokages laws but, the Hyuga just glanced to the ground again. "WHY DID THAT BASTARD, LET NEE-SAN BE ALONE!" Natsu not wanting his nee-san to suffer like he did when, he was left to fend for himself when, his dad; Igneel left him at the Year X777. His friends trying to calm his down again from his anger towards the bastards he thinks of.

"Everyone in our academy thinks that but, some doesn't. I always wanted to lift that law away from the village" Hinata remembered everyday he watched his long-time crush training till' the end. "But I couldn't, I just couldn't" she grinned her teeth, clenched her fist and, kept holding out the tears. "I...I..." she can't keep it up more all the things she said to them all the information about the Elemental Nation and, all about Naruto's suffering and pain. "If I was only more confident, strong and, prideful like, Naruto was when, he was young I could've..." her eyes darkened and pain in her heart, she was about to burst out tears on her eyes but, a hand grabbed her shoulder she looked who grabbed her and, saw Natsu grabbed her.

"It's okay you did your best, Hinata" he grinned trying to cheer her up from her pain for her long-time crush.

"Thank you, Natsu but, everything went well after, Naruto went gone to train for 3 ½ years with his master." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Why did he left Konoha anyways?" The Ice-Make wizard asked.

The lavender girl's smile turned to her usual face "Because Naruto, wants to bring back his best friend, no his brother-like figure from the clutches of darkness." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Natsu, was his brother-like figure, Hinata?" Happy asked

"He is Happy, when Naruto and, nee-chan were still in their dimension" the blond girl trying to make sense to the blue cat.

"Oh, Thanks Lucy" The flying cat raised his hand for a 'thank you'

"Wait a minute who was this brother-like figure nee-san, had before me and, why did he want him to be saved by the clutches of darkness anyway?" Thoughts kept running on his mind in the Salamander's mind.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he was once good like us when we were still kids, he was silent always at class but, Naruto felt something with him a bond that he never had before." She remembered all times they fight and, all times they look like being friends.

"Why was he silent every time, Hinata-san?" the rain woman asking about why was Naruto's brother-like figure was always silence all the time.

"It's because his whole clan; The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered by his brother; Itachi Uchiha." Everyone was shocked when, they heard that, Naruto's old friend's brother will slaughter his own clan.

"Why did he slaughtered his whole clan isn't he apart of the clan?" The Celestial Wizard asked

"He really didn't want to slaughter his own clan he just did that, so he can protect, Sasuke from being killed too that's, why he fell to the darkness but, he came back to his senses again at the war" Smiling, the lavender eyed girl said.

Everyone wondered when, they heard war "A war happened in your dimension?" Hinata nodded at the question.

"Our history of ninjas they have been rivalries and, wars between villages. The exact wars have happened in our dimension should be 4." Everyone still kept wondering what kind of war do they do? What kind of doing do they do at wars?

"What only four wars have happened in your dimension?" the indigo haired girl nodded "In this dimension there have been many wars here" the salamander said with a little chuckle.

"No it's not like guild wars but, in our world we have to take lives for the pride of our village." When Natsu heard those words his smile turned to a shock face.

"Wait, so you've killed someone before nee-chan?" Hinata nodded while she was glancing on the ground.

She turned to her friends again "But not humans" When they heard they wondered more to their minds with four words 'what did she kill?'

"What did you killed?" the ice-make wizard asked

"I don't know I never heard of them in my dimension even Naruto, doesn't know it, but after the war though everything went well" Hinata turned to happy face again and, stand up "Well that's it of course" she opened the door and turned to her friends "You coming guys?"

Every one of her friends nodded and stood up, but Natsu was still thinking of Hinata's words 'Nee-san, I never thought that _you_ had a more sad life than me' Natsu still kept thinking more until they walked out of the door.

**AT THE DECK**

They saw their two friends; Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet smiling at each other "Naruto!" Hinata called her blonde friend and then, Naruto turned to her and waved at her grinning 'I'm glad that smiled is back, Naruto.' She remembered all the time he smiled when, they were still at The Hidden Leaf, and she remembered all the time he smiled at the war. She smiled back to her friend.

The pink haired dragon slayer ran towards Erza and opened his mouth. "Hey Erza, you'll never believe that..." before he continued Erza interrupted.

"I already know that" Erza turned to Naruto with a smiled.

While the Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Lucy and, Erza was talking about their two friends' past, Naruto came up to Hinata. "You told them, Hinata" The blondie whispered to the Hyuga.

Hinata faced Naruto "Well you told them that too" the blonde wind wizard was about to argue but, lost to her.

The female wind wizard giggled and, looked up. 'Sasuke, Sakura I wish you could see Naruto with his smile again.' She smiled wishing to the heavens.

Naruto kept on looking at his friend wishing above 'Hinata that day you rescued me from Pain, and you helped me back up to fight Obito and, Madara' he grabbed Hinata at her shoulder which draw her attention to Naruto "Thank you Hinata, for doing all those things for me" the two smiled and looked up, enjoying the breeze of the wind.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail: Yosei No Shippo)**

_Next Time on Tales of the Fairy Ninjas:_

_Naruto: Erza, I know your being bothered with something._

_Erza: It's nothing if I have to repeat myself!_

_Naruto: If you won't tell me I'll tell mine first and then yours._

_Erza: I don't need to listen to anyone's story_

_Naruto: Erza stop it just listen_

_Happy: His and Her Past, See you next time!_

* * *

_**READ NOTE IMPORTANT VOTING:**_

_**READ NOTE IMPORTANT VOTING:**__**(A/N: So this the best I got, and if I got wrong when, their have many guild wars happened in Fiore just tell me and I'll change it, alright? Now for the other thing for my future chapters I'll remind you guys that I will not cliff hang the chapters that much. Now I red one review that if I should make Wendy; Naruto and Hinata's adopted daughter in a future chapter well first I thought it was kinda dumb no offense, because when I was thinking of making this fanfic Wendy, should be treated like a little sister by Naruto and Hinata cause the three were trained by one dragon so that's the reason, but when time passed I thought it was kinda a good idea, but I thought again if you guys didn't want that. So I'll make you guys vote if I should make that one time.)**_

**WELL DID YOU GUYS ENJOY IT? I DIDN'T COME UP WITH AN OMAKE CAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS IN MY HEAD (DAMN MY HEAD!) NOW I HOPE YOU KEEP ON READING MY FANFIC AND JA NE!**


	15. Chapter 13 Let's Have A Bet!

_**EXPLANATION FROM THE AUTHOR**_

_**(AUTHORS EXPLANATION : HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHY I DIDN'T UPDATED THIS SOONER IS BECAUSE MY GRADES IN SCHOOL WENT DOWN TO THE DRAIN, I MEAN REALLY WENT DOWN TO THE DRAIN. I CREATED THE HALF OF THIS SOONER BUT WHEN MY PARENTS SAW MY GRADES I GOT GROUNDED FROM PLAYING THE LAPTOP AND CREATING THESE STORIES. NOW WHEN I WENT INTO A COMPUTER SHOP WHEN I SNEAKED OUT I LOOKED AT MY REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS WERE BEGGING ME TO UPDATE IT SOON. I GOT BOOSTED BY YOUR WORDS AND I TRIED TO GET MY GRADES UP AND I DID.)**_

_**(FOR ALL THOSE YOUNG AUTHORS WHO GOES TO SCHOOL AND READING THIS, KEEP YOUR GRADES UP SO YOU DON'T END UP LIKE ME. SERIOUSLY GUYS TAKE MY WORDS AND ESPICIALLY IF YOUR PARENTS ARE SUPER CARISH FOR YOUR FUTURE, DREAMS AND, LIFE.)**_

_**NOW THAT THE HEAT HAS DIED DOWN IT'S TIME FOR (RREB) WHICH MEANS; (READ, RELAX, AND ENJOY BROS!)**_

_**(ANOTHER NOTE THIS HAPPENED WHILE HINATA TOLD NATSU, GRAY, LUCY, JUVIA AND, HAPPY NARUTO AND HER STORY.)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators.**_

_**New Speaking Guides:**_

**Magic/Requipped Armor: YELLED/Spoken/Spoken in Flashbacks  
Demon/Dragon/Transformed into one: YELLED/Spoken/**_**Flashback**_**  
**_POV/Flashbacks: YELLED/Spoken/Last Time/Song/The Character's Title ex: Blonde Boy  
__**Author's Note: YELLED/SPOKEN/Cue Music**_**  
****Where they are/When is that time: SPOKEN  
**_**Title: SPOKEN**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13 LET'S HAVE A BET!**_

_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Yosei No Shippo**_**)**

_Last time on The Tales of The Fairy Ninjas:_

_"It started exactly 16 years ago, when I and Naruto were still at the Elemental Nations. A demon fox called; the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village it wreaked havoc upon our village but, everyone of our village fought to the end but, one man manage to defeat it by sealing to a young boy. The man who defeated him was the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze, he was Naruto's father and, the boy he used to seal the demon fox was..." Hinata clenched her fist to tell the boy's name. "Naruto Uzumaki" everyone was shocked to hear that from their lavender eyed friend's mouth that, Naruto's own father will seal a demon fox within him._

_"BUT STILL WHY DID THAT THIRD HOKAGE FORBID TALKING TO NEE-SAN, HE'S STILL HUMAN RIGHT!?" Natsu angered by the Third Hokages laws but, the Hyuga just glanced to the ground again. "WHY DID THAT BASTARD, LET NEE-SAN BE ALONE!" Natsu not wanting his nee-san to suffer like he did when, he was left to fend for himself when, his dad; Igneel left him at the Year X777. His friends trying to calm his down again from his anger towards the bastards he thinks of._

_"Our history of ninjas they have been rivalries and, wars between villages. The exact wars have happened in our dimension should be 4." Everyone still kept wondering what kind of war do they do? What kind of doing do they do at wars?_

_"What only four wars have happened in your dimension?" the indigo haired girl nodded "In this dimension there have been many wars here" the salamander said with a little chuckle._

_"No it's not like guild wars but, in our world we have to take lives for the pride of our village." When Natsu heard those words his smile turned to a shock face._

_"Wait, so you've killed someone before nee-chan?" Hinata nodded while she was glancing on the ground._

_"What did you killed?" the ice-make wizard asked_

_"I don't know I never heard of them in my dimension even Naruto, doesn't know it, but after the war though everything went well" Hinata turned to happy face again and, stand up "Well that's it of course" she opened the door and turned to her friends "You coming guys?"_

_Every one of her friends nodded and stood up, but Natsu was still thinking of Hinata's words 'Nee-san, I never thought that you had a more sad life than me' Natsu still kept thinking more until they walked out of the door._

_The female wind wizard giggled and, looked up. 'Sasuke, Sakura I wish you could see Naruto with his smile again.' She smiled wishing to the heavens._

_Naruto kept on looking at his friend wishing above 'Hinata that day you rescued me from Pain, and you helped me back up to fight Obito and, Madara' he grabbed Hinata at her shoulder which draw her attention to Naruto "Thank you Hinata, for doing all those things for me"_

* * *

_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Opening 3) **_

Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru  
Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru  
Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten  
Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo

Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa  
Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou  
Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?

Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide  
Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima  
Kimi o terashiten da hikari  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite

Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro hikari

* * *

**AT THE DECK**

Naruto followed Erza at the deck, while their other friends stayed in the cabin. Naruto was worried of his friend she was having trouble like she remembered a past that was filled with _horror_ for her. "Erza, what's bothering you?" the _blonde boy_ spoke to his friend.

Erza turned to her friend "Nothing" she said and turned to face the sea again.

"Erza, I know there's something bothering you." _The Blonde Wind Mage_ said but Erza just kept on staring at the sea. "Erza listen to me!" Naruto said with a slight anger but her head is still not making response. Naruto was angry he had no choice he can't do a thing to get Erza's attention. He raised his two hands and formed an X with his hands and said silently "**Wind Magic: Cyclone" **a small cyclone hit Erza at the back and pushed her five paces. Erza turned to him with her teeth gritted tightly 'Finally'. He then raised his hand and put a tag at the cabin.

"What is that?" Erza asked Naruto then the tag disappeared and slowly formed into a green square shaped shield.

Naruto looked at Erza again "It's a tag Levy made for me. She said that it shields a person's noise, a person's smell and, a person's flow of magic. I put one earlier in the boat."

"So that's why Natsu didn't have motion sickness earlier" Erza said.

"Correct!" Wind then started flowing to him "Now then..." he clenched his fist and the winds then gathered to his fists "Let's battle, Erza!"

Erza was shocked to hear that, but that shocked face turned to a smile. "Fine but in one condition..." Erza said and Naruto readied to hear. "If I win you will listen to my orders 'till twelve when we get home to, Fairy Tail." _The Armor Woman_ said.

Naruto shivered to his spine and thought about all the things _that_horid woman will do to him, but grinned deviously. "Alright but if I win you will do whatever me and Happy say 'till the day ends, when we get home to, Fairy Tail and, tell me what's bothering you." _The Blond Wind Mage_ said.

"I told you there's nothing bothering me! And why is Happy is part of me taking orders?" Erza said and questioned why the _Blue Cat_ was part of the deal.

* * *

**IN THE CABIN**

Hinata was explaining her doujutsu to her friends when Happy's tail wiggled fast. Lucy saw her cat-friend's tail waving fast "Happy what's wrong with your tail?" the _Blonde Girl_ asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone is talking about me being complained." Happy said.

'He senses something that involves him being complained.' The _Blonde Girl_ sweat-dropped because of her cat-friend's silly words then he looked at Natsu arguing with Gray. 'Happy really needs to move a bit space from Natsu.' Lucy thought then she saw Happy's tail wiggled fast again.

"This time it feels like I'm being advised by someone! It's really creeping me out Lucy." _The_ _Creeped out_ _Blue Cat, _hugging _The_ _Celestial Wizard_'s leg.

'He _really_ needs to move a bit space from, Natsu' Lucy, sweat-dropped more because of Happy's senses becoming more like Natsu.

* * *

**AT THE DECK**

"I know that there's something bothering you cause' I can feel it and, for Happy is that I kinda lost a bet to him yesterday." Naruto said while Erza smiled because of her friend's caring personality and his stupidity like Natsu.

The two smiled, took their stances and, readied their magic but before they charged at each other they yelled.

_**BATTLE TIME**_**  
**_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Mahou Taisen)**_

"DEAL!"

The two charged at each other with their magic ready. Erza, moved first with a spear at her left and right. She threw the spears at the blond boy's direction. The spears were moving fast but he punched his open palm and wind gathered to the hands then yelled "**WIND MAKE: TORNADO SHIELD**!" a tornado blew the spears back to Erza but she dodge it by diving to the waters. _The Scarlet Haired_ _Woman_ was surprised of her friend's new magic; **Wind Make**. 'So he can use **Wind Make** now, huh?' Naruto came up to see his friend in the water "If you want to know how I learned that is because of, Gray" he punched his open palm again "**Wind Make: Wind Sword Rain!**" he yelled and fifty wind-shaped swords formed pointing towards Erza. The _Armored Woman _took actions and dove deeper in the water. Naruto pointed his hand where Erza is and then the wind-shaped swords charged towards The _Requip Mage_, and made a big splash in the water but their other friends that are in the cabin of the boat didn't feel it affect the boat because of the tag. Naruto noticed the water bubbling and the water rose and appeared an Erza, with an armor that has very few armored parts. It has large collar around her and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of fur, plus a pair of large cheetah ears adorning both sides of her head. That was her **Soaring Armor**. 'I knew she could never survive that technique without her **Soaring Armor**.' _The Cheetah Armored Woman _crossed her two swords together and yelled "**SOARING WAVE**!" Erza swung her swords at different directions and then two gigantic yellow waves moved towards Naruto. Naruto moved swiftly and crossed his two arms and yelled. "**WIND MAGIC: RAGING HEADWINDS!**" he released the X-formed arms which making raging winds clashed with the gigantic waves and made smoke. _The Cheetah Armored Woman _took her chance and yelled "**SOARING CHEETAH**!" She leaped in the air then appeared behind _The Blonde Boy _with her two swords at his neck. "I win" Smiling, _The Scarlet Haired Woman_ said.

_**(Insert Music: Naruto-Raising Fighting Spirit)**_

_The Knuckle Head _smiled and puffed into smoke then he appeared at the water with two clones of himself ready for **Wind Making **and to use **Wind Magic**. Erza was surprised she never saw Naruto made a clone of himself when the fight started. "Sorry Erza, but the battle isn't over yet" The clones scattered but the real Naruto stayed and, raised his left hand with his Middle and Index finger sticked together and raised, then he said an incantation "Great winds may you drop and find your enemy. Swallow him whole until he is trapped and can't move; **CYCLONE TRAPPER!**" He swung the raised hand down and a magic circle appeared at the heavens then a raging cyclone came down and headed towards Erza "**FLYING JUMP**!" _The Fairy Queen _yelled and swiftly jumped high to avoid the cyclone but it followed her even at the water "**RUNNING CHEETAH**!" She yelled and ran fast like a cheetah then she tried to run towards behind Naruto and attack him with his own technique, but as soon she was close to _The Wind Mage's _back the cyclone disappeared and, a voice yelled at the top "**WIND MAKE: RASENSHURIKEN!**" _The Requip Mage _looked above and saw a clone of Naruto with a sphere inside a spinning wind shuriken left hand and another clone with his right hand behind the another one. 'What I thought **RasenShuriken** was **Wind Style**!?' _The Armored Woman_ was shocked about **The Wind Style: RasenShuriken **changed into** Wind Make: RasenShuriken**. The real Naruto did a hard high roundhouse which pushed Erza back in the air then the clones threw the giant shuriken. The giant shuriken spun faster than the **Wind Style: RasenShuriken** and headed towards _The Scarlet Woman. _The **RasenShuriken** made contact and made a giant explosion at the water.

_**BATTLE ENDED**_

As soon as the explosion died down Naruto saw Erza laying down in the water in her destroyed **Adamantine Armor**. Naruto walked close to Erza and picked her up. _The Knuckle Headed Wizard _carried Erza to the boat and lain her down the floor. He placed his two hands above Erza's stomach then a blue green aura was appearing and healing _The Wounded Mage_.

Few Minutes passed and Erza woken up. She looked around and saw Naruto seating beside her and looking at the sky. "Naruto?" she said.

Naruto turned around "Oh I see you're awake already" he said "You were lucky that Grandeeney thought me **Sky Magic** if not you'd been dead.""What do you mean _already_?" _The Scarlet Haired Woman_ asked then she remembered earlier that she requipped to her **Adamantine Armor **and used the '**Adamantine Barrier**' so she can protect herself from the **RasenShuriken**. "I see so I lost huh?" _The Blonde Mage _nodded then she chuckled and smiled. "Looks like I'm going to serve a _Knuckle Head _and a _Blue Cat_."

"Nope there's still one part of the deal." Naruto reminded then Erza remembered that she will say what's been bothering her. "So what's been bothering you?"_ The Scarlet Haired Woman _looked away from him. Naruto looked at her and came up with an idea "Alright I'll you mine first then yours."

"I don't need to listen to anyone's story." Erza said

"Erza just listen" Naruto said and started to tell his story. Erza was shocked from his story she chuckled a bit from the funny ones he told. "...And that's it" Naruto finished his story and looked at the sea. "Looks like we're close to the R-System huh?" _The Blonde Mage _stood up and offered his hand to Erza. Erza raised her hand and Naruto helped her get up. After she got up Naruto opened his mouth "Tell you what after we get home you'll tell me your story, got it?" Smiling, Naruto said

_The Strongest Woman Wizard in Fairy Tail _smiled "Fine" Smiling, she said too.

_**OMAKE TIME**_

Naruto was fishing for Happy because they were gonna have picnic. Then Happy strolled and saw Naruto. He ran towards Naruto and said "Hey Naruto!"**  
**  
Naruto turned around and saw his friend Happy "Oh! Hey Happy what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Just strolling by what about you?" Happy asked and saw the rod his holding "YOUR FISHING AND DIDN'T INVITED ME!" Happy yelled

"If you want to join me, Here" Naruto handed Happy a fishing rod. Happy was so well...happy.

The two of them fished for well...fish then Happy said "Hey Naruto how about we have a bet?"

"Ok so what's the bet?" Naruto asked

"The one who gets plenty of fish and eat it wins! And for the loser he has to bet Erza to win on something to be he and the winner's servant" Happy said.

"Alright what if the loser lost to the bet on Erza?" Naruto asked

"Then face her bet." Happy said and Naruto gulped but smiled "Do we have a deal?"

The two shaked hands "DEAL!" The two yelled and started their bet.

Then by sunset Naruto lost by realizing he can't eat the fishes he caught raw. He has to fry them first or smoke them but sadly he can't do that without Natsu. So that's why Naruto lost and has to bet _that_ to _The Strongest Woman Wizard in Fairy Tail _andself proclaimed _Titania: The Fairy Queen;_ Erza Scarlet.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail: Yosei No Shippo)**

_Next Time on Tales of the Fairy Ninjas:_

_Naruto: We're finally here!_

_Natsu: Finally!_

_Happy: Aye!_

_Lucy: But this tower really looks creepy_

_Juvia: It's really creepy but as long, Gray-sama is here Juvia won't be afraid._

_Gray: You always say that_

_Hinata: Everyone Erza is missing!_

_All except Hinata: WHAT!?_

_Happy: Stop her past! See you next time!_

* * *

_**AND CUT! WHEW THIS WAS REALLY A TOUGH CHAPTER. THIS IS WORD CHAPTER. NOW THAT I'M BACK I'VE EDITED THE SUMMARY, WORD GUIDES AND, I'M GONNA PUT THE DETAILS OF THE SPELLS AND QUESTION OF HOW, WHY, WHEN. NOW FOR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KNOW HOW LUCY GOT LOKE/LEO'S KEY I'LL BE CONSIDERING IT A FILLER CHAPTER WHEN I POST IT. AND YOU GUYS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT RIGHT? **_

_**NOW FIRST IT WILL BE THE QUESTION OF WHAT, WHEN AND HOW OR I'LL CALL IT = (WWH)**_

_**1. WHY DID NATSU DIDN'T HAD MOTION SICKNESS LIKE ERZA SAID AND AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THE OTHER'S DIDN'T NOTICED? A: WELL IT'S BECAUSE OF THE TAG NARUTO PUT IN THE CABIN. AT THE BOTTOM YOU WILL SEE WHY.**_

_**2. WHY DOES HAPPY HAVE A SENSE LIKE NATSU DOES WHEN HE'S BEING TALKED ABOUT? A: WELL IT'S JUST SOME EXCEED SENSE I MADE UP.**_

_**3. HOW DID NARUTO LEARNED WIND MAKE FROM GRAY IF HE IS AN ICE MAKE WIZARD? A: WELL GRAY JUST TAUGHT NARUTO THE BASIC RULE OF MAKING MAGIC.**_

_**4. WHY DID ERZA LOST SO EASILY TO NARUTO? A: LOOK AT THE BOTTOM WHY.**_

_**NOW! NEXT IS THE 'SPELL AND EQUIPMENT DETAILS.'**_

_**1. WIND MAGIC: CYCLONE – IT IS A CYCLONE THAT CAN TURN THE CYCLONE TO SMALL TO BIG BASE ON THE CASTER'S MAGIC AND HOW HE WANT'S IT TO BE.**_

_**2. TAG: SOUND OF – IT IS A TAG LEVY MADE FOR NARUTO. IT CAN BLOCK SOUND FROM THE OUTSIDE, AND PUT A SPELL ON THE ONES WHO ARE IN THE RANGE OF THE TAG. THE SPELL WILL MAKE THE ONES WHO ARE IN IT NOT NOTICE THAT THEY AREN'T FEELING ANY SICKNESS. IT WILL ALSO WEAKEN THE OPPONENTS MAGIC WHEN IN ITS RANGE. THE MAXIMUM RANGE IS TEN THOUSAND AND LIMITED TIME IS 10 MINUTES.**_

_**3. WIND MAKE MAGIC – IT IS ONE OF THE ELEMENTAL MAKING MAGIC THAT MAKES WIND TYPES OF OBJECTS.**_

_**4. WIND MAKE: TORNADO SHIELD – IT MAKES A TORNADO THAT PROTECTS THE CASTER AND BLOW THINGS AWAY. IT HAS A LIMITED TIME FOR 10 SECONDS**_

_**5. WIND MAKE: SWORD RAIN – IT MAKES 50 WIND-LIKE SWORDS THAT IS POINTING AT THE CASTER'S ENEMY. WHEN THE CASTER POINTS HIS HAND AT THE ENEMY'S DIRECTION THE SWORDS WILL CHARGE AND MAKE A GIANT WHIRLWIND AND SHATTER THE ENEMY.**_

_**6. SOARING ARMOR – IT IS ONE OF ERZA'S ARMOR. IT GIVES HER IMMENSE SPEED AND HAS TWO RAPIER.**_

_**7. SOARING WAVE – ERZA WILL FIRST CROSS HER TWO SWORDS TOGETHER AND GATHER MAGIC IN THOSE TWO BLADES. WHEN IT IS FULLY CHARGE ERZA WILL SWING THE TWO SWORDS IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS AND MAKE TWO GIGANTIC YELLOW WAVES.**_

_**8. WIND MAGIC: RAGING HEADWINDS – IT IS A POWERFUL SPELL THAT MATCHES THE 'SOARING WAVE'. THE CASTER WILL FIRST CROSS HIS TWO ARMS TOGETHER AND WINDS WILL GATHER IN THEM. WHEN THE WINDS HAVE GATHERED AND TURNED INTO WHIRWINDS IN HIS ARMS, HE WILL SWING HIS ARMS AND RAGING WINDS WILL BE RELEASED.**_

_**8. SOARING CHEETAH - ERZA'S SPEED WILL INCREASE TEN FOLDS. SHE CAN LEAP HIGH WHEN SHE'S IN THE AIR IF THE SPELL IS ACTIVATED.**_

_**9. CYCLONE TRAPPER – THE CASTER WILL FIRST RAISE HIS LEFT HAND WITH HIS MIDDLE AND INDEX FINGER STICKED TOGETHER AND ROSE. AND INCANT "GREAT WINDS MAY YOU DROP AND FIND YOUR ENEMY, SWALLOW HIM WHOLE UNTIL HE CAN'T MOVE." AFTER THE CASTER HAS INCAANTED THIS A MAGIC CIRCLE WILL APPEAR AT THE HEAVENS AND A RAGING CYCLONE WILL COME DOWN AND FIND THE CASTER'S TARGET AND FOLLOW HIM/HER IS A POWERFUL SPEL THAT WILL TRAP THE ENEMY AND GET A CHANCE TO ATTACK HIM/HER.**_

_**10. FLYING JUMP– ERZA'S JUMPS AND LEAPS WILL INCREASE ITS JUMP'S HEIGHT WHEN THE SPELL IS ACTIVATED.**_

_**11. RUNNING CHEETAH – ERZA'S SPEED WILL INCREASE TEN FOLDS .IT IS LIKE THE 'SOARING CHEETAH' BUT WITH THIS SHE CAN RUN TO WATERS AND WALLS.**_

_**12. WIND MAKE: RASENSHURIKEN – THE CASTER WILL CREATE A SPHERE THAT IS INSIDE A SHURIKEN. IT CAN DEAL HIGH DAMAGE AND CAN SHATTER AN ENEMY'S SKIN LIKE A CYCLONE. IT WAS ORIGINALLY CALLED 'WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN' BUT WITH NARUTO'S WIND MAKE HE CHANGED IT.**_

_**13. SKY MAGIC – IT IS A HIGH HEALING MAGIC AND CAN UPGRADE THE CASTER'S ALLIES'S SPEED, STRENGHT AND, DEFENSE.**_

_**14. ADAMANTINE ARMOR – IT IS ONE OF ERZA'S ARMORS. IT GIVES HER IMMENSE DEFENSE AND DURABILITY.**_

_**15. ADAMANTINE BARRIER – ERZA WILL STICK HER TWO SHIELDS TOGETHER AND USE IT TO MAKE A POWERFUL BARRIER.**_

_**(A/N): WELL THIS IS ALL THE SPELLS IN THIS EPISODE AND I'LL MAKE THE FILLER HOW LUCY GOT LOKE/LEO'S KEY IF ONE MORE SAYS 'PLEASE MAKE IT' I'LL MAKE IT. WELL THAT'S THE NOTE I ONLY ONE SAY GUYS. JA NE! :(N/A)**_


	16. Chapter 14 Stop Her Past!

**HEY GUYS! ALRIGHT THIS REALLY TOOK ME A LOT OF WEEKS TO GET THIS DONE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL CAUSE' I'M REALLY WORKING HARD BROS AND LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO CANCEL MY OTHER FANFIC TO FOCUS ON THIS ONE CAUSE I HAVE SO MANY CHAPTERS AND NEW FANFICTION CONTINUATION FOR THIS FANFIC. ALRIGHT IF YOU GUYS FORGET THE SPEAKING GUIDES THEN HERE YOU GO;  
**_**  
New Speaking Guides:  
**_**Magic/Requipped Armor: YELLED/Spoken/Spoken in Flashbacks  
Demon/Dragon/Transformed into one: YELLED/Spoken/**_**Flashback**_**  
**_POV/Flashbacks: YELLED/Spoken/Last Time/Song/The Character's Title ex: Blonde Boy  
__**Author's Note: YELLED/SPOKEN/Cue Music**_**  
****Where they are/When is that time: SPOKEN  
**_**Title: SPOKEN  
**_

_Name of Celestial Spirit _(changed)_  
_**  
OKAY NOW IT TIME FOR THE RREB = **_**(READ, RELAX, AND ENJOY BROS!) GUYS!**_**  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to their creators.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14 STOP HER PAST!**_

_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Yosei No Shippo**_**)**

_Last Time on Tales of The Fairy Ninjas:_

Naruto followed Erza at the deck, while their other friends stayed in the cabin. Naruto was worried of his friend she was having trouble like she remembered a past that was filled with horror for her. "Erza, what's bothering you?" the blonde boy spoke to his friend.

Erza turned to her friend "Nothing" she said and turned to face the sea again.

"Erza, I know there's something bothering you." The Blonde Wind Mage said but Erza just kept on staring at the sea. "Erza listen to me!" Naruto said with a slight anger but her head is still not making response. Naruto was angry he had no choice he can't do a thing to get Erza's attention. He raised his two hands and formed an X with his hands and said silently "

_**Wind Magic: Cyclone" **__a small cyclone hit Erza at the back and pushed her five paces. Erza turned to him with her teeth gritted tightly 'Finally'. He then raised his hand and put a tag at the cabin._

"What is that?" Erza asked Naruto then the tag disappeared and slowly formed into a green square shaped shield.

Naruto looked at Erza again "It's a tag Levy made for me. She said that it shields a person's noise, a person's smell and, a person's flow of magic. I put one earlier in the boat."

"So that's why Natsu didn't have motion sickness earlier" Erza said.

"Correct!" Wind then started flowing to him "Now then..." he clenched his fist and the winds then gathered to his fists "Let's battle, Erza!"

_"I see so I lost huh?" The Blonde Mage nodded then she chuckled and smiled. "Looks like I'm going to serve a Knuckle Head and a Blue Cat."_

"Nope there's still one part of the deal." Naruto reminded then Erza remembered that she will say what's been bothering her. "So what's been bothering you?" The Scarlet Haired Woman looked away from him. Naruto looked at her and came up with an idea "Alright I'll tell you mine first then yours."

"I don't need to listen to anyone's story." Erza said

"Erza just listen" Naruto said and started to tell his story. Erza was shocked from his story she chuckled a bit from the funny ones he told. "...And that's it" Naruto finished his story and looked at the sea. "Looks like we're close to the R-System huh?" The Blonde Mage stood up and offered his hand to Erza. Erza raised her hand and Naruto helped her get up. After she got up Naruto opened his mouth "Tell you what after we get home you'll tell me your story, got it?" Smiling, Naruto said

The Strongest Woman Wizard in Fairy Tail smiled "Fine" Smiling, she said too.

* * *

_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Opening 3) **_

_Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru_  
_Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru_  
_Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten_  
_Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo_

_Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa_  
_Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou_  
_Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?_

_Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide_  
_Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima_  
_Kimi o terashiten da hikari_  
_Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite_

_Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_  
_Ima mieru daro hikari_

* * *

**AT THE DECK**

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, Hinata, Gray, Juvia, Erza and, Happy were close to the Tower Of Heaven or R-System _**(Revive System) **_to finish the 2nd part of the quest. The group were staring at the tower "That's one creepy tower!" Lucy shivered.

Naruto looked at the tower closely and saw some guards then he turned to Hinata "Hinata use your **Byakugan** and look at all the guard's weapons there." Hinata nodded and activated her **Byakugan** and looked at the guard's weapons then he turned to the others and said "Did Hinata told you guys about this too?" Every one of his friends, except for Hinata, nodded and Naruto sighed and waited for the _Indigo Haired Girl_'s sights.

A few seconds passed and finally Hinata was finished sightseeing and said to Naruto "The tower has 120 guards and each sides have 20 guards that has some kind of creature chained." _The Wind Wizard _said.

"Alright here's my strategy" the group came close to Naruto to listen "Juvia, you put a water barrier around the ship to make it a disguise for the ship so the lookouts when they look outside. Next after the barrier is put can you make some oxygen water mask?" Naruto asked Juvia then she nodded. "Great, now after Juvia has made the masks I will create and, leave them here so when Juvia releases the water barrier, we will dive in to the ocean and the enemy will the attack the ship and my clones will dive to the waters making them thought they were the real persons in the ship. Everyone got the plan?" Naruto looked at the mages nodding, but there was one mage missing "Where's Erza!?" Every one of them looked everywhere in the ship to find their friend.

A few minutes passed and they still couldn't find her in the ship. "She's gone we can't find her." Gray said.

"Where could've she been?" Lucy wondered then an idea hit Naruto in the head and his face stared directly at the Tower of Heaven.

"Hinata, use your **Byakugan** at the lower bottom of the tower!" Hinata nodded and activated her **Doujutsu**.

Hinata looked at where the part Naruto told her to look and then she saw their friend; Erza climbing the tower "It's, Erza! I found her!"

"What is she doing there I thought this was supposed to be a team mission not a solo mission!" Natsu growled.

"Why would Erza go alone?" Gray wondered

"We have to help her now!" Happy said and everyone nodded.

"Juvia, do it now!" Naruto ordered and Juvia nodded then set up the water barrier. "Alright my turn!" he sticked his left and right's index and middle finger together and crossed them "**SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU**!" he yelled and ten clones of himself appeared. "You guys know what do right?" Naruto asked and every clone nodded. "Good. Juvia do it"

"Right" Juvia said and made water oxygen masks.

Several seconds passed and they have put their oxygen masks on. The group dove in to the ocean and the water barrier let up. The guards noticed the boat and they attacked the boat. The group watched how they destroyed the ship, every clones dove in to the water fooling the guards.

Few minutes later the group have arrived at the bottom of the tower. "Alright we just need to find a way to-" Naruto was interrupted by, Natsu yell.

"COME ON YOU ASSHOLES I'LL BATTLLE YOU ALL!" Every one of the Fairy Tail Mages, but Natsu, sweat-dropped because of their,friend's stupidity and urge to not listen.

"YOU DUMBASS!"_ The Yellow Demon _yelled andsmacked his Ototo's head leaving a bump then guards appeared yelling.

"GET THEM!"

_**BATTLE TIME**_**  
**_**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Mahou Hatsudo)**_

The group readied their position to fight. "No other choice but to fight guys!" Naruto punched his left opened palm and yelled "**WIND MAKE: SWORD RAIN**!" Fifty wind-shaped swords appeared and struck the enemy. "Heh I think Natsu's stupidity is making me fired up!" Naruto yelled and Natsu said with his face 'DON'T COPY ME!

"Gate of The Lion! I open thee! _Leo_!" Lucy yelled and a spirit looking like a human with his hair spiky and brown, but the sides looks like lion ears. He wears glasses and a golden ring at his left hand and finally he wears a tux with a red tie. It was _The Leader of The Zodiacs _and the most _Strongest Spirit _Lucy and the Celestial Worldhas; _Loke/Leo_.

"Hey Lucy, glad to see you again" _Loke_ said with a raised hand for 'hi'.

"Go get him, _Loke_!" Lucy said then _Loke_ nodded.

He clenched his fist and raising it only at the shoulder height and grabbed his left wrist with his right arm. "I'll serve Lucy; my friend and my master!" Light began to burst below him and his ring beginning to glow then he yelled "**REGULUS BULLET**!" He punched one of the guards with his left glowing hand then a light burst and blew the guards in front of him.

"Why can't we kill her!" one of the guards said trying to kill the _Rain Woman_ but the bullet's kept on passing through her body.

"That won't work on, Juvia!" Juvia said "**TRI**-**WATER LOCK**!" Three water spheres trapped 10 guards for each **Water Lock** inside it then _The Blue Haired Woman_ looked at Gray with a nod.

Gray nodded back and punched his open right palm "**ICE MAKE: TRI-HAMMER**!" he raised his sticked clenched fist and open palm highly and, swing them to the ground, while splitting them; making three giant shaped ice-hammer heading towards the trapped enemies and, made a exploding blizzard and froze them, after it made contact with the enemy.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK**!" Natsu's hands blazed a long flame and slammed it at the enemy. The guards threw a grenade at the _Fire Dragon Slayer _and made a giant flaming explosion. The guards thought Natsu was finish, but when they heard a sound of someone sipping they looked at flame being sucked. "Ah! A nice meal after being motion sick." He slammed his two flaming fists together and made a magic circle. "NOW I'M ALL FIRE UP!" He did a front flip and landed, with his hands, in the centre of the enemies. "**FIRE DRAGON'S TWIRLING TALONS**!" He walked with his hands while twirling and his legs hitting the enemies.

"**WIND MAGIC: 10 TWIRLING GALES**!" Wind gathered at Hinata's hands making her hand in to a sword-like hand. She just swing her left hand and a gale wind blasted them away. She did it nine more times and scared the enemy away.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Alright this should do it." Naruto dropped the guard he was grabbing at his clothes.

"We really make a great team right, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked her crush.

"Yeah" Gray said with a smile.

"We really have to get moving Erza, might be on the top of the tower by now." Hinata said and everyone nodded then a voice was heard.

"Mages, you passed the first trial you can now go to the second." The voice said and the door in front of the group opened.

"This is totally a trap." Lucy said with a slight worry

"No other choice we can make. We have to get to, Erza." Everyone nodded and ran inside the tower.

**AT THE TOP OF THE TOWER**

_The Hooded Man_ was sitting and watching the group, with a lacrima, run further inside the tower. He looked at Natsu guild mark and he knew what it is. He smiled "Well looks like The Fairy Tail Mages, are invading my tower." He then looked at another lacrima which was videoing Erza running further to top of the tower. "Erza, are you really going to sacrifice your faith here? Or will try and stop me from reviving, Lord Zeref?" He kept on looking at the lacrima but his sight was cut off when he heard a voice called him.

"Master" _The Hooded Man _turned in front of him and saw his companion

"Ah...I see you've finally brought your group" _The Long Haired Man_ nodded and then shined brightly. The light died down and revealed his true form that mirrors that of an extreme Metal musician who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly (otherwise known as Headbanging). His skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He's bare-chested, with a tattoo reading "_Skeleton_" visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs and another man that has an extremely bizarre appearance: he has the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it and a flame motif; a flame is also tattooed on his left calf and on his were rockets, attached to his back by a pair of large straps passing above and below his arms, are extremely long, and each bears the word _Justice_ imprinted on it four times and, a woman that has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye, and red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both her sleeves. In the anime, both the skulls on her robe and the one on her belt were left out. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Her guild insignia can be seen at the bottom of her robe. It was The Trinity Raven the ones that fought in the Cabria War and were said to have assassinated every ranked officer under the Western Army's command.

"I'll set out now!" _The Hooded Man _smiled and nodded.

He looked at his lacrima again and grabbed his microphone. "Now for your second trial, _Fairy Tail Wizards_." He then formed a chess with all the Fairy Tail Wizards and The Trinity Raven as chess-figures.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail: Yosei No Shippo)**

_Next Time on Tales of the Fairy Ninjas:_

_Naruto: We got to hurry guys!_

_Natsu: Yeah!_

_Happy: Aye!_

_Lucy: But how are we going to find Erza here!_

_Gray: Then we have to split up!_

_Juvia: Juvia will go with Gray-sama_

_Hinata: Gray is right_

_All: Yeah!_

_Happy: Race to find her! See you next time!_

* * *

**_AND CUT! PHEW ALRIGHT I'VE DONE IT GUYS AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG POST OF THIS AND NO OMAKE. NOW THE FIRST: MAGIC DETAILS!  
_**  
**MAGIC DETAILS:**

**_1. BYAKUGAN – A KIND OF JUTSU THAT FOR THE HYUGAS' EYES. IT ALSO LET THE USER TO ZOOM IN FOR A GOOD SIGHT._**

**2. DOUJUTSU – A KIND OF JUTSU FOR THE EYES.**

**3. WIND MAKE: SWORD RAIN - IT MAKES 50 WIND-LIKE SWORDS THAT IS POINTING AT THE CASTER'S ENEMY WHEN THE CASTER POINTS HIS HAND AT THE ENEMY'S DIRECTION THE SWORDS WILL CHARGE AND MAKE A GIANT WHIRLWIND AND SHATTER THE ENEMY.**

**4. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU – THE CASTER CAN MAKE SOLID CLONES OF HIMSELF, BUT WILL DISSAPPEAR WHEN IT IS MAGICALLY AND PHISICALLY ATTACKED.**

**5. REGULUS BULLET – A POWERFUL TECHNIQUE BY LOKE. HE WILL GATHER LIGHT FROM HIS RING MAKING IT DESTRUCTIBLE WHEN HE PUNCHED THE TARGET LIGHT WILL BURST AND BLOW HIS ENEMIES BEHIND HIS TARGET.**

**6. WATER LOCK- THE CASTER CAN MAKE A GIANT WATER SPHERE THAT TRAPS ENEMIES IN AND DROWN INSIDE.**

**7. TRI-WATER LOCK – THE CASTER WILL MAKE THREE WATER LOCKS THAT TRAPS ENEMIES INSIDE.**

**8. ICE MAKE: TRI-HAMMER - THE CASTER WILL MAKE THREE GIANT ICE HAMMERS AND IF MAKE CONTACT OR HIT THE GROUND IT WILL MAKE AN EXPLODING BLIZZARD, THAT FREEZES ENEMIES.**

**9. FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK – THE CASTER WILL MAKE LONG BLAZING WING-LIKE FLAMES AT HIS HANDS AND WHEN SLAMMED AT THE GROUND IT WILL MAKE A FLAMING DESTRUCTION.**

**10. FIRE DRAGON'S TWIRLING TALONS – THE CASTER WILL USE HANDS AS HIS FEET WHILE HIS FEET WILL BE HIS HANDS AND MAKING IT ON FIRE. THE CASTER WILL TWIRL WHILE WALKING SO IT CAN MAKE POWERFUL KICKS.**

**11. WIND MAGIC: TEN TWIRLING GALES – WIND WILL GATHER AND MAKE THE CASTER'S HANDS WIND-LIKE SWORD WHEN HE SWINGS ONE OF HIS HAND IT CAN MAKE A POWERFUL SPINNING GALE.**

**FOR THE QUESTIONS GUYS I'LL LEAVE THAT TO YOU. NOW SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT ONE FASTER.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
